Oy Vey! Not This
by chaosblade1999
Summary: the summary is this my OC got reincarnated into the KHR world there will be funny scenes and there will be some romance maybe who knows this is my 1st fanfiction and I will most likely complete it because I hate unfinished business. If you don't like don't read ummm... yada yada yada. This is a self insert so if like well thanks and enjoy, if you don't well okay nothing i can do.
1. Chapter 1

1st POV:

Before I became the girl I am today sarcastic, ass-kicking swordsperson of complete awesomeness, I was an overweight anime otaku with average looks and a normal and less psychotic personality. You see I was reincarnated into this fantastic flame throwing world when *BAM* I got hit by a speeding minivan. I was walking home like any other mediocre day of school when I was crossing the street when out of nowhere a speeding soccer mom made me as flat as pancake and it was fucking painful but it was extremely quick instant kill if you would. Yeah imagine one day your living your normal life when suddenly your dead and then darkness there was no pause, no seeing my life pass before my eyes, no going through a dark tunnel with a light at the end not even a deity telling me I have some great destiny to change the future of some different universe like in some fanfiction that I had read. it was quick death and even quicker after life because suddenly I feel as though I had waken up and I realize that there's a loud wailing noise. So I do what nay normal person does and starts freaking because hello dead chick here how the hell can I feel or even hear. then my mind started to recognize that the wailing was in fact me which brought it's own slew of trouble, 'Crap no wait why me1 i wasn't noble I didn't my deity or magical pixie unicorn explain to me my purpose why THE HELL AM I REBORN WITH MY MEMORIS INTACT!' I then realized that I wasn't alone in fact there were two people in the room with me both were looking down at me. They didn't pick me up because I stopped crying and started freaking internally something that I would always do in past life since I didn't want to disturb my family or the people around me. I noticed that I could see them pretty clearly meaning I was either 3 to 4 months considering they are more than 12 inches away and then iI noticed in their eyes the immense love they had when they looked at me. My heart felt a little warmer and a bit calmer the women an elegant looking lady with black hair tied into a bun with a few pieces hanging out and soft heart shaped face and stormy grey eyes. The man on the other hand was what surprised me the most his hair and I kid you not was silver grey but it didn't look fake in fact it fit well with the rest of him, he looked from what I could see like a tall and lean with slightly tanned skin, and bored looking hazel colored eyes. In his eyes though I could see just as much love as in the women next to him. the love was for me and I kne that even though this was fucking crazy and that I should be dead I would at least try if not for some of the sanity left in my head to adapt to this new life and enviroment then for these people who have taken care of me and the parents of this new body. That was the day I gained my greatest resolve, that was the day that I made a promise to myself and these stran- no my parents to at the very least try to make the best for me and them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : THE BEGINNING (shit)

So yeah being a baby is very boring those fanfictions weren't kidding I had no mobility

for about 2 months and even then it was too much for me. So I started crawling as soon

as I could, meaning after I could sit up without support so at about 7 Months. My

mother is super strict and loud but she seems to have a soft side for me and my dad but

all the visitors that have come to see me seem to be wary of pissing her off. My dad

though is the complete opposite he seems majorly like a lazy bum but he seems very

smart, smarter than my mom, he's got this glint in his eyes that just give me the fucking

shivers. If my mom is like McGonagall but more loving then my dad is like Dumbledore

but lazy and very much less eccentric. He seems to be able to see right through me but

even though he can tell that i'm smarter than I act I can also tell that he accepts how I

am and the burning love that I first saw in them when I "woke up" is still very much

present in both their eyes.

*Time Skip*

It's been five agonizing, ok not so much agonizing more like infinitely annoying three

years of re-learning how to crawl and walk plus getting my japanese up to par. While it

still isn't as good as I would like it to be I at least don't have an accent , i mean how

weird would it be for a five year old to have an american accent, and my vocabulary is

larger then the average tiny person. Also guess what i have my fathers hazel eyes and

silver grey hair but my mothers gentle looking face but pops says that i'll have the body

of a Sakata lean and muscular. Yeah, you know how my pops looks like a lazy bum he

actually is a lawyer and mom is a nurse. They used to be martial artists my mom a judo

champion and dad ,get this, the lazy bum is a world renowned other

news I finally went outside I apparently gain the abso-fuckin-lute chance to go to the

park with other tiny people my age when you turn three. Yippee Kayay Motherfucker as

Bruce Willis would say lets go face these terrori- i mean absolutely adorable tiny people

I mean who couldn't love the little rascals with their.

*wince* drool

*wince* yelling

*eye twitch and wince* eating of dirt and -gulp- running around.

I turn to my mother quickly after that _adorable_ display "Please, Mama I don't want to

go!" I even add a little whimper to gain sympathy points. And you know what she does

she turns to me and says with a evil grin that makes shivers go down my spine, "Oh Jun

didn't you want to go outside. Besides you can make lots of friends at Namimori park."

Thats another thing I learned since my rebirth, I learned that i was reborn in the

Katekyo world and even knowing that going through rebirth with my memories intact i

would get something wacky comimg for me I thought it would be something harmless

like i was secretly a princess from a distant land but no I just had to be reborn into , a

previously unreal, anime world. What's even worse is that just few yards away from me

was the main protagonist with his mom looking like a baby cow going for the

slaughterhouse. So innocent and clueless, unaware of the predators that are all these

tiny people. That's the dilemma, to be friends or to not be, and although I am a lazy,

generally unpleasant bitch and proud of it, I am not a heartless bastard who would let a

small innocent child be alone and bullied for 13 years of it's life. I refuse to do that and

even though I can see the work ahead of me, and god dammit can I see the moutain of

work I have to go through, i'll still be his freind and that was the day that changed my

life little by little, like a creak carving a canyon. That was the day I made myself a

promise that no matter the shit I had to go through for the kid, I would because one

day he will be great and wouldn't it be rad to see it happen from day one. now, i just

have to cross this battlefield and actually make friends with him. So I turn to my mother

who was looking at me with a reaised eyebrow that as I spoke turned into surprise, "I'll

be back. if i don't come back alive bury me with my candy and Jump." with my piece

said and done I steel myself for the ride of a lifetime.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As I crossed this battlefield I had to question my sanity on this subject maybe the whole rebirth made me go a bit crazy or maybe the stress of the future is weighing down on me. Then i started getting distracted by the chaos around me, kids screaming and running around, 'Ah! that kid just tripped and ate dirt. Why the hell are they cheering for him?!'. I will probably never be a master of the human psyche but come on as a human shouldn't they, I don't know try to help the kid. As I kept walking I noticed that Tsunayoshi's mother left the kid alone. No, seriously why the hell would a mother leave her kid alone in unknown territory. Well not unknown territory, it is a park, but come on lady you should know not to leave a bunny alone with puppies. 'Ah I really am going to do this aren't I.' _There's still a chance to back out, walk the other way. You know it's the easier road no one would condemn you, no one knows what's to happen and after all you are just an average kid._ 'No I have to do this if not for him then for myself.' I bolstered myself and continued on my normal pace of somewhat dragging my feet to the kid 'But damn he looks scared out of his mind.' He did too, with wide eyes darting around, his body language looking defensive, and his entire aura radiating nervousness. I could see how the kid would be a target for bullying. He looked so so _**weak**_ it made me kind of irritated but then I thought of all the shit he goes through being friendless for thirteen years, bullied for most of the time, and no male role model to look up to. I think 'Damn the kid is stronger than me in that aspect' some people would take their lives if they even went through a year of that crap but it just shows how strong his character is for surviving thirteen years of loneliness and emotional neglect. As I start to get closer to where he is he looks straight at me and he looks as though he's about to faint, so i pull out on of my rare smiles that actually make me look somewhat adorable. Not that I don't smile often it's just tiring smiling all the time and no one at home tells me to smile for them, just so they can know that i'm happy, no one tells me to fake it. 'Ah, he relaxed slightly. That's good this will make it easier.' " Hey, my name is Jun, Sakata Jun, it's nice to meet you what's your name." He blushes slightly, and stutters out,"My n-name i-is Ts-tsunayoshi." "It's nice too meet you Tsuna. Would you like to play?" 'Shit, why did I ask that i don't any games to play with him, other than torublesome tag or hide and go seek, and that requires more than 2 people plus effort' "S-sure I would. W-what d-do y-you w-want t-to play?" I groan internally because god dammit what am I supposed to play with the kid. I spot a sandbox near us that was empty. " Let's build a sandcastle!" I say probably a bit too loudly considering tha fact the poor bunny jumped, then nodded quickly. We got there and we started building, and the kid actually got really into it, oh he didn't relax right away but it's like his nervousness like diminished by like 75%. And you know what, he was actually not that bad of a playma- no ignore that I said that I want too keep my already diminishing dignity. He was pretty quiet and was actually relishing in the silence, he had a slight smile on his face and his eyes had this concentrated gleam in them from when you're really focused and only have one thing on your mind. It was pretty cute, and yeah he was cute, and not in a feminine way that fanart drew him. No, he was an adorable child with big brown eyes that were a bit larger than the usual male and he had slightly chubby cheeks, and fluffy brown hair that stood straight but not exagerratedly like in the anime and manga. Sure it was sort of long and stood straight up but it was natural looking and ,Jesus Christ, it looked soft. I don't know how long we played in the sand but after a while of relative silence he suddenly spoke up, "W-why did you a-ask me to play w-with you?" he tilted his head in question and I decided to tell him the rather blunt truth, "Well you looked very nervous and you didn't look like you knew any of the people here so I thought, why not play with that guy. Plus, you looked the least troublesome." He kind of beamed at me it was wierd and made me blush slightly but then I lost some of the heat from my face, 'What kind of reaction was that to a simple ,kinda backhanded, compliment.' I was about to ask when two little people suddenly came up to us "Hey it's dame-Tsuna, you come here to trip on thin air Dame." 'And that answers my question, so the bullying has already begun, man I know it was bad from what I read and saw but Jesus too start so early, these kids aren't even in school yet. What the hell!'. Tsuna, well Tsuna just kind of wilted, I looked at the kids with bored hazel eyes "Hey." I drawled they turned to me surprised to even see me there "Leave my friend alone, you loud brats, he hasn't done anything and he hasn't bothered you, so why don't you go and play somewhere else." They looked about to burst into flames, and Tsuna just looked at me in some weird wonderment. Kid 1 looked about to yell something he would regret, when I heard a women's voice calling Tsuna's name. I grabbed his hand and led him away from the loud brats, I looked back at him and he was blushing tomato red and had a smile on his face. He whispered softly and I almost didn't catch but what i heard made me a bit angry "You're my friend" he said in slight astonishment, "Of course i'm your friend, unless of course you don't want to be." I turned to look at him, he shook his head rapidly "No! I want to be friends, just that you're my first friend." He said it with such a happy and hopeful smile that made me slightly angrier at the people who made him loose his own self-confidence. I sighed and let go of the anger but I put the information to the back of my mind to analyze later, " Well you got a friend in me and well, I never abandon my friends." He smiled even brighter this time with so much gratitude that it made me slightly uncomfortable, I blushed just a little. We started walking again and made it to his mother quickly, who might I say is rather pretty in a cutesy sort of way. Unlike my mother who was ,all elegant noble looking beauty, tsuna's mom was cute and pretty like a flower. When we reached her she looked pretty happy and looked at me with a grateful kind of smile 'So she knows that he's bullied *sighs* but i guess telling them off would be against her nature and also just make the torment worst for the poor bunny. "Ara, Tsu-kun, whose this?" he blushed slightly and then smiled brightly, "This is my freind". I introduced myself to save him the trouble, I bowed slightly to her "Hello my name is Sakata Jun it's a pleasure to meet you." 'Well, I never said I was rude just not very polite to everyone'. "It's nice to meet one of my sons friends. Well we have to go now, say goodbye Tsu-kun." she smiled and nudged Tsuna, he looked sad so I reassured him with a smile "Don't worry Tsuna we will probably go to the same school we can play some more there." He brightened a little and smiled "Un, I'll see you in school." They started walking away and Tsuna turned to wave to me, I waved back and went to go find my mother. I found her with pops at a bench both looking at me my mothe with a proud kind looking smile and my dad with warm eyes and smirk. I groan, then yawn and smile a small smile 'I'll have to prepare for the interrogation to come but i guess that's the price to pay to actually try something for once.' I smirk to myself as we start walking home 'Heh, their reactions when I ask them to train me will be priceless'. Once we got home we sat in the livingroom mama hugged me and told me she was proud I made a new friend, she then left to start dinner. I turned to pops, he looked at me and asked " Why him?" I yawned "Because he looked interesting and untroublesome" he hummed under his breathe and looked as if he were to go off on a different train of thought. "Hey pops, train me." I looked to him with the most serious and resolute expression I could make without an ounce of boredom, sarcasm, and weakness. He snapped his head towards me in shock and then he smoothed out his expression, he studied me as if I were an insect under a microscope. His eyes, were analyzing every part of me from head to toe, as if to see if I were worthy, and then he smiled, a sad but prideful smile as if he were expecting me to ask. His face then turned into one of utmost seriousness, he nodded "We start on monday." "Hai." I nod my head to him as he stands and walks away, probably to work on a case he has. I relax when he left the room 'Shit, why did I ask that, it'll be more work' I sigh _You know why you asked Jun, you need to be stronger for the coming storm._ 'I know that but still all the other work was still a lot, at least with the whole children learn faster and easier stuff, the academic side of this will be slightly easier' It was to since my parents already knew I was exceptionally smart if not lazy like pops, they allowed me to purchase any types of books I wanted mostly learning the japanese language since I have the most trouble with reading and writing the language. I can read advanced japanese texts, like highschool level,(don't judge the japanese alphabet is hard especially for a former foreigner) with ease but saying it is a different story I still tumble on the harder words. I even learned Italian and German just for fun since I was originaly American with spanish being my first and english being my second language. I even have my own computer for research purposes *cough cough anime and manga too cough cough* so basically know the basic curriculum for almost all of my primary years including middle school and highschool. Yeah I may act like a lazy slacker, I am, but I am not stupid nor willfully ignorant I know the trouble that will happen in the next 8 years and you'd be damned sure if i'm not prepared. I have a year until I start primary school with everyone else, since it is June and school starts next April will have a year to train with pops, read my Jump, practice my calligraphy, relax and reasearch 'I feel like Jiraiya when I say it like that'. Next year is the end of my freedom and laziness, and so starts a new chapter in my life, with the cherry blossoms come change and rebirth. 'Let's hope i'm put into the same class as Tsunayoshi and that I don't die of boredom.' Well if anything will come out of this at least i'll be a master of hiding when I fall asleep in class *sigh* this is gonna be torture isn't it.

 _ **Hey this the writer Chaosblade1999 you can call me Chaos or Blade or if you're really daring, Oh Captain, my Captain. I'd like to hear some reviews since i'm not sure if this is good or not, probably not right. Well anyway if you enjoy it thanks and i'll finish it for you guys since I hate when stories I like are discontinued because not enough people liked it. Please like if you like and if you don't like then why are you still here go find a story you do like. I encourage you to do that please, it's more fun if you actually like the story. Anyway please review and asks questions about anything you don't understand i'll try to explain if it doesn't ruin any of the plot.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 (huh, the kiddies are rather cute):

*Time Skip*

It's been a year since I started a training with the devil-I mean my _sweet sweet_ father. No, but seriously

'WHAT THE HELL MAN?!'

I thought you were supposed to be the lazy and easy going one not the person meant to drive me to the edge of my body's limit with damn fucking sword training. And you know what he said.

*Flashback*

I'm on the ground with sweat drenching my kendo Gi and my dad is over me with a smirk on his face and a chilling wild look in his eyes. It sends a shiver down my spine, "Huh, Jun it seems you have the Sakata talent for sword fighting. Well I expected it but it doesn't mean you would actually flourish under my teaching." he gains a rather serious look " If you weren't serious about this training you would have given up and I know many of my family would give up before the first day of training even ended, only those with true resolution and fighting spirit would remain." I was still breathing hard and sweat had gthered on my brow but I smirked towards him,

"Hah, Pops I may be a lazy bastard but I am not a quitter you should know this, if i'm determined about something then I'll do it."

He chuckles a little and seems to regain the calm and bored look in his eyes, "Yeah you're a lot like your mother in that respect, she wouldn't give up either." he then gives me a smile " Okay that's enough for today finsh your cool down and we're done for the day."

*End of Flashback*

'*sigh* What a drag, but i guess it was worth it i'm actually rather strong now ,not like I can take on thugs, strong but more like ,my stamina is good enough for me to run away really, really fast.' Today is my first day of primary school, Yay. (sense the sarcasm) No but it has been a month since I've last seen Tsuna-chin. I've been able to have "playdates" with him over the year and we've become good friends he still gets nervous whenever we hang out at the park but whenever I visit to his house he is actually rather relaxed.

We both met up at the entrance of the school my mom holding my hand, he waved at me and waved back. "Hello Jun-chan!", "Yo, Tsuna-chin." both our mothers kissed us goodbye and i watched my last saviour go without taking me with her, 'Ah, I really don't want to go this'll be a real drag.' "Jun-chan, Are you excited about school?" ,"Hmmm. No, not particularly." he sweatdropped a little,'How weird I can actually see the sweatdrop' "Hehehe,Yeah I guessed you wouldn't be." he suddenly looked down at his feet and he had a worried look on his face 'I wonder what he is thinking abou- Oh, he probably thinks I wouldn't want to be friends with him in school.'

*sigh* "Tsunayoshi I hope you'll be able to stand being my friend, even if I am this lazy. So please, be my friend for another year."

He started to blush and stutter out nonsense when the teacher called us in for class, "Come on, Tsuna-chin let's go in to class." I grabbed his arm and pulled him in he had gone silent and had a happy smile on his face. I smiled a bit as well and looked forward, as I sat down in my seat i realized as the teacher started talking 'Shit, I have to go through 6 years of primary school with little people who are loud, and run around all the time'

The teacher tells us to get in a circle in the front of the class so we can introduce ourselves, 'Noooooo! My dignity why are you slowly killing it teacher-san!' "Okay class, I'll call on whoever goes first and tell us your name and something about yourself." she says in a rather chipper tone. 'It's too early in the morning for this kind of bullshit.' _Yeah but Tsuna-chin looks like he is having fun_ and he did he was smiling and looked rather excited, 'I just hope he doesn't mess up out of nervousness, kids can be the most cruel since they aren't self aware of others feelings, at least not completely'. the teacher goes around the cicle callin on people down the attendance list "Kurokawa, Hana" the little kid had a rather adorable pout on her face as she introduced herself "My name is Kurogkawa, Hana and I like the color black" 'Well ain't she just a chipper kid, *mental sigh* kids are supposed to be loud and innocent or cute not dark and dreary. I'm only like this because this is my second life and I intended to have a rather relaxed and fulfilling time here.' "Sakata, Jun", "Hmmm." 'Ah her eyebrow twitched.' I looked towards her with rather bored eyes and a blank face, "Please introduce yourself dear." her face had a strained smile on it.

I stand up rather slowly taking my time and acting like and old man while at it cracking my back in the process "*sigh* Yo, I'm Sakata, Jun and I like JUMP" then I sit back down suddenly.

She sort of gave me quick nod and continued on "Sasagawa, Kyoko"

"Hello everyone my name is Sasagawa, Kyoko and I like ballet"

I raise my eyebrow at that 'She really does act a lot like Nana-san she even has the whole flowery aura thing down pat.' I turn to look at Tsuna-chin when I notice him blushing, 'It seems the crush has started *mental sigh* well it's really weird considering how similar she looks and acts like his mother in the series and from what I have seen for now but hey, if the kid wants to have oedipus complex that's fine by me.'

What she didn't see was that he was looking right at her when he was blushing and mistakingly put the cause of the blush on Kyoko since she was right behind her.

The rather chipper lady we have for our teacher calls on Tsuna next, he stutters a little but other than that his introduction could have definitely gone worse.

"H-hello m-my n-name is S-sawada, Tsunayoshi and I like salisbury steak"

I smile a little and pat him on the shoulder when he sits back down he smiles back at me and I continue to daydream for a few minutes 'What a drag i'd rather be sleeping than doing this, how many kids are th-' "Yamamoto, Takeshi"

The kid was rather cute with nice brown eyes that showed kindness and innocence his aura radiated confident friendliness, "Hello my name is Yamamoto, Takeshi and I like playing baseball!" 'Yeah right _like,_ more like love. yet you still give it up to protect your friends'

I smile a little brighter withthat thought 'Heh, I guess i'm a sucker for those types of people' _Yeah i'm a real romantic_ "Alright kids, today..." I then proceed to tune out the teacher until we have to go home.

When I was leaving the classroom to go for the lunch break when I had realized that me and Tsuna were being followed. I looked back slighly and saw that it was those kids from the time we were at the sandbox 'Ah, I really don't want Tsuna-chin to have a confontation with these kids all that work put into his self-confidence would be ruined' I had an idea but we had to et our lunches first, luckily we all get our lunches in the same place and there are a lot of us we could lose them in there, then have lunch near the teacher in the classroom so they don't have time to do something stupid, without it being seen by the Teacher.

It worked but we had to sit near the other main characters and even though I already am friends with Tsun-chin and it would be inevitable to meet them in the future, I thought it would stay like that, in the future. But I guess it isn't that bad. "Hey, hey, Jun-chan do you like baseball?" 'Kid you're too loud this is a time for silent eating and relaxation, but I guess it is kind of cute how excited he gets over the prospect of the sport.' I smile slightly "I've never really watched the sport but it can't be bad if you like it so much." he smiles even brighter and starts explaining in alarming detail the sport I kinda zone out and only listen for the pertinant info. 'Nope this is pretty annoying' _Gambatte you can do it don't snap at chibi-Takeshi_ "Wow, really that is pretty cool but I think i'd rather play it than watch" 'Not really i'm too lazy for that but if I really loved it then I would rather play than watch other people play it'. If nothing his smile got even brighter and I guess more genuine " Un, it's a lot of fun we should play sometime!" 'WHAT NO NO NO! I don't want to use more of my time to do anything but relax and read my JUMP, i already have training with pops, and homework from school and going to school. i am not going to use more of my precious relaxation time unless i absolutely have to.' "Hahaha, No thanks I don't think i'll be any good at it so i'll pass." He then does the cutest pout "Ehhh, Okay but if you change you're mind we should play, you to Tsuna." I look towards Tsuna-chin who was silent for almost the entire lunch "Huh, okay." he sort of whispers.

School ended right after lunch, i waved goodbye to Takeshi and walked with Tsuna-chin to our mothers, he still had his head down and looked kid of sad 'Shit, what happened, he was happy before this.' I poked him on the forehead and he blinked in shock and looked at me "Hey, What's wrong Tsuna-chin?" I ask with concerned eyes and a slight frown on my face. "You'll still be my friend even if you make other friends right." he looks at me with pleading eyes. 'Ah, so that's what it is' i give hime a full smile and chuckle a little "Silly Tsuna-chin. Of course, you'll still be my friend after all I'm a stick with you for a real long time, and even if you try to get rid of me i'll just keep coming back. Heh, you're stuck with me, sorry." I mischievously smile at him and he smiles back at me at full force. "Yeah I guess I am." We reach our mothers and wave eachother goodbye. "Jun-chan, did you have a good day at school?" "Ah, Kaa-san it could have been worse but yeah it was passable and boring." She smiled at me and i smiled back when we reached home I saw pops on the couch stretched out on the sofa looking at some case papers. "Hey, kid how was school?" I looked right at him mama was in the kitchen preparing lunch, "It was okay." *yawn* "How was your day?" "Okay. Kid go get changed into your Gi we're moving your training up a notch." I looked at him gaping as he walked away, I withered and fell to my knees 'NOOOOOO! You mean first year was easy and we're already advancing my training' I can see my days of relaxation running away from.

 _"Wait fooorrr mmmeeee!" "Hehehe! Sayonara!" NNNNNOOOOOOOO!"_

'*groan* Well it's the price of being strong and prepared for the future events.'

I gain a serious look and go to get changed into my Gi,"He doesn't have to be so sinister about training though, it's almost like he likes torturin- I mean _training_." 'Oh well whatever at least the homework will be easy so I don't have to spend too much time on that, I can cut into it so I can have more relaxation time.'

"Okay kid are you ready for training?" he looks at me with a demonic smile and sharp andhard glinting eyes a shiver of slight fear runs down my spine 'I really think pops is a sadist when it comes to fighting and training' I gulped and steeled for the training session ahead of me and looked himstraight in the eyes "Hai, Sensei" he smirked at me. 'Shit, I'm gonna die'.


	5. Chapter 5(Meh S'okay)

R.I.P

Here Lies Sakata Jun's...

.

.

.

.

"*sweatdrop* Jun- chan why are you making a grave for your *reads headstone* relaxation time?" he asks in an exasperated tone that makes me just a tiny bit agitated. 'You'd think after being freinds for me for 4 years he would know how much this means to me *sigh* Oh well no one will ever understand that giving up relaxation time, is the hardest for Sakata's even dad is having problems with training me I can see him looking longingly towards the couch'

"Come on Jun-chan we're 10 years old now we have to get to school and we can't be late. I heard there was a demon that roams the halls of Namimori Elementary." he shivers slightly at the thought. "*sigh* Hai, hai, Let's go." 'Well not really a demon more like an overpowered, strict, rule abiding, loner who has a bad case of destroy-anything-that-annoys-you-itis. What a drag.'

*Time Skip*

We arrive to the courtyard just as the last students are being herded into the classroom,'Well, here goes another day of boring lecturs that i've either already learned or read.' Tsuna-chin was dragging me by the arm, since we have been in the same class for th past 4 years. We pass Takeshi who was in the classroom next to ours. We're still friends I guess more friendly than anything, Why you might ask? Well you know those two boys who bullied Tsuna-chin in the sandbox well apparently, they knew Takeshi and have been making him avoid us how, well I have no idea. "Yo, Takeshi how was the little league game?" He smiles brightly towards me a little less forced, I notice, than before. "It was great we won and I hit a homerun!" I smile really big 'his excitment is contagious. I really need to get the vaccine for that.' "That's amazing when and how, on who?! Man, sorry I missed the game I'll be there next time, if that's okay of course." If anything his smile got brighter and that fakeness from before was almost completely gone,"Mah, sure you can come you to, Tsuna. It's nest Sunday at the local feild at 12 p.m." "*yawn* Okay we'll be there to cheer you on. *school bell rings* Well we have to go. See ya." I wave to him as I walk away Tsuna being dragged behind me this time. "You know, Jun-chan You should really ask me when you invite me to go along on something." "Ah, Gomen, gomen it's just that I thought you would want to come. Why? Do you have something to do Tsuna-chin.", "Yeah, 'Tou-san' is in town and we hve to go on a fishing trip this weekend" he looks to the side and starts grumbling about I can hear some of it but I don't have the apparent super hearing that mom has. "*mumblemumblemumble*Don't want to go fishing*mumblemumblemumble*" 'Ah he really doesn't like his dad, understandable really what with his everlasting absence and such plus he is a real douche when he comes home he doesn't even asks what his family wants to do just does whatever the hell he wants' "Okay, Tsuna I understand. *chuckle8 Have fun fishing!" We enter class and we are somehow late even though we got there right as we were supposed to. The teacher stands up and asks us to open our texts to page 309, I open my book and then continue to look out the window.'What nice clouds so free and fluffy, I wonder what sleeping on one would feel like.' The day ends with nothing really happening and we go home.

It happens again for tuesday...

and wednesday...

and thursday...

and friday...

'I finally got to Saturday, I already bid goodbye to my unfortunate friend Tsuna and wish him good luck on the fishing voyage.' What else to do nothing well maybe training, "There'll be no training today Jun. Me and your mother have some business to take care of with your grandmother in Tokyo, you'll be left alone this weekend so don't burn the house down or anything." I see my dad loading up a bag to the taxi mom in the back seat already I look towards him with a deadpan look "You're really gonna leave a 10 year old alone for weekend, he just waves me off, "Mah, mah we Sakatas mature faster than the average person, plus we already know we can trust you not to do something stupid." ,"*sigh* Fine, pops take care and say hello to Gran and Gramps for me." I wave and walk back into the house.

'Now what should I do...'

I make an 'AHA' face and come up with an idea and drumroll please...

'Read JUMP, Watch clouds, eat then watch some anime and go to sleep.'

And That's exactly what I did.

*Sunday Morning*

Time: 10:00 a.m.

'That was the best damn, sleep I've gotten since about a month *yawn* this is great'

"Now I have to do something today, What is it?" I tilt my head to the side and think "Oh, Right Yamamoto's game at the local feild" I check my phone and see that it is 10:30 a.m. "Okay, so I got an hour to get ready and eat breakfast and 20minutes to get there I can do this" So trudge out of bed and reach the kitchen after almost falling face-first on the floor about 20 times. I make breakfast a nice toast and egg nothing fancy, I take a shower, change and head out the door. But as I was leaving the house I felt a chill go down my spine like something bad was going to happen.

*Flashback*

 _"Remeber Jun, Litsen to your insticts but don't be a fool and always follow what they say. It is your choice, to either listen to their warning or to come up with something to face the problem you'll face in the future." I nod to pops-sensei "Good now give me 100 push-ups for getting out of your stance" I start crying in mind after that and everything get's blurry 'Why?! Oh cruel world'_

*Flashback End*

'Right, so I should take my bokken just in case' *shiver*'Hehe Whats the worst that can happen.'

.

.

.

'Shit I just jinxed myself didn't I '

When I arrived at the feild it was already half way filled, 'Seriously these people take their little kids games seriously.' I look around rather stupefied with the amount of people there. Soemone taps my shoulder and I turn aroun rather nonchalantly but in reality I was surprised that someone snook up on me but I just put that to me not paying attention '*sigh* I can just hear the awareness drills when pops gets back, it'll be a nightmare' I look behind me and see Takeshi smiling at me with a genuins smile "Hey Jun-chan, I'm glad you came" , "Yeah Takeshi, I already said i would come and once I make-up my mind about it, I do it.", "*chuckles* Yeah thanks, I have to get to the dugout but I hope you like the game." I nod to him as he walks away and I got to find my seat. The game started with the anthem we stood up, we sat down and they started the game.

And you know what it wasn't that bad, a lot better than watching it on t.v. I even jumped up and cheered. Takeshi was really good too so it was rather enjoyable to see him play, after the game I went up to him. "Hey, Takeshi good game your batting and pitching is really good." I look at him with a sincere expression of amazement, his face gains a rather red color 'Huh, playing must have really taken the steam out of him. I know it would have if it hadbeen me it's like 26 degrees celsius out here,' I smile at him, someone clears their throat I look towards the man that Takeshi was talking to before I interrupted 'Ooops' "Oh, Sorry for interrupting, I just had to congratulate him." I started to walk away when Takeshi called me back, "Ah matte, Jun-chan this is my dad." I turn around to greet the guy , "Hello, Yamamoto-san it's nice to meet you." I bow to him, he smiles and chuckles a little, "No worries, kid. Just call me Tsuyoshi-san." So we went to a nearby bench and talked about baseball and even got to the topic of my bokken and why I had it,"Jun-chan, Why do you have a sword on your back, infact do you even know how to use it?" he tilts his head as if he were truly puzzled as to twhy I know how to use a sword. 'Kid, if I didn't know that was an honest question i would have punched' _You know thats a lot of work_ 'Mah you're right' I yawn before I answer, they both look at me with a sweatdrop on their heads and slightly disbelieving looks.

I give them my serious look ,the one I have only use for training, and a small smile "You know I may be lazy but when I do something that I love, I do it 100%. Besides using a swor dis a kind of tradition with us Sakatas and we love it the fight and even the troublesome training." I give them a wry grin. Takeshi looks at me with slight awe and Tsuyoshi with slight respect. I look at my watch and wince a little, 'It's 6:00 p.m., we've benn talking for an entire hour.' "Well I have to go now, I'll see ya in school tomorrow Takeshi." I wave to them as I walk away 'You know maybe the chill was actually the meeting between me and Takeshi's dad' From a nearby alley way I hear grunts and groans and bodies hitting pavement.

'I spoke to fucking soon.' _Yes, yes you did._

'C'mon just ignore it, just ignore it.' I couldn't, I look into the alleyway and I see a bunch of 14 year old delinquents on the ground. In the middle of the absolute carnage was a the Demon of Namimori, Hibari Kyoya.

I stepped back slowly, but then I stepped on a body and it groaned.

'Shit.'

His head turns to me and looks at me with peircing gray eyes,

"Double Shit!"

And thats how I died...

Well not really, but I had to run away really fucking fast to not get into an altercation with Hibari-san. So yeah, one of the best and worst weekends that i'll probably remember for the rest of my life.


	6. Chapter 6

Today is my birthday September 8.

Yay! Right. Well, no not really there are only 7 months until the start of the daily life arc.

Shit.

I have a plan don't be fooled, it's just that come on who wants to start their life as part of the mafia at the ripe age of 13.

Crazy people and adrenaline junkies that's who.

Why, oh why did I choose this again! _Calm the hell down, you can totally do this. After all you have been training._ 'What the hell is that going to help me with, these guys have been training life or death style since they can walk, the best I could do is runaway real fast. What a drag!'

Outside in the real world she was walking home after another boring day of school. She was coming home late since she had to stay after school to clean up the classroom. It was near sundown by the time she could leave and it was getting dark really fast.

She had a bored and slightly annoyed look on her face a s she walked home. She was being followed.

Behind her were, 4 older teenagers that were in the ages between 15-17 years old, they were following her with not so good intentions in mind.

'These shitty teens are fucking following me. What the hell do they want?' her mind turned pensive but her face barely changed in looks, just a slight scrunch of the eyebrows. 'Whatever they want it can't be good. Ah, troublesome just what I need idiot teenagers to give me even more work to look foward to.' *yawn*she stretches her arms and turns to go into a rather wide alleyway with a dreary look to it, she gives herself a rather crazed and evil grin her eyes shimmer with a glint that one would call demonic, 'I guess I might as well make them useful, they'll be good stress relief'. She turns around to look at the teens behind her and puts on her best 'I'm bored the hell you want' face. The supposed leader of the group steps foward from them, "Hey, sugar why don't have some fun!" he looks at her with what he supposed was supposed to be a handsome grin, Jun instead lifted her head up and looked att the sky, "So this is what thugs in Japan these days are reduced to *sigh*." she looks straight at them, with a new fire in her eyes, "You do know that I am only 12, right." Their collective smirks get wider with that comment as though, it pleased them that their supposed 'prey' was even younger than they imagined. "Why sugar, thats what, makes you perfect. After all the younger they are the harder it is to runaway." The girl gained a frigid look in her eyes that disconcerted the thugs, but they bolstered themselves and took confidence in the fact that she was smaller and younger than themselves. She looked down and chuckled, "You shitty bastards, if I knew I was gonna get a present today I would've dressed nice." and she lowered her voice almost talking to herself, "Yeah i'll enjoy beating their collective asses, in fact i'm so happy for this present it ain't even a drag like other fights will be." the thugs heard her and they gained a rather irritated expression on their faces. "Oye, brat! What the hell you talkin' about. As if you could beat us." They smirked again and almost gained their confidence again until they looked at her face.

One side was covered by her silver grey hair but her hazel eyes burned like amber and shined with an almost animalistic glee that chilled them to the bone. Her smile, it looked more like a crazed grin, one that wasn't very wide but eerily reminded them of a wild wolf that was about to attack it's prey.

 _A silver demon._

That's what they saw, but they didn't heed that warning they took confidence in the fact that they out numbered her, that she was smaller and younger therefore weaker.

 _ **It was their only warning.**_

What happened after they were stupid enough to charge her, was what one would call a complete massacre.

Oh nobody died, that is true, but they learned a lesson that day that they would never forget, don't mess with her in fact they learned to never go after little girls or older women or anyone. In fact, the next week they gained a sort of _**unexplainable**_ fear of women and anything silver-gray.

After Jun had, as she said herself, beat their collective asses. She went home with only minor scratches that would heal within the day and a late night of mending her uniform jacket. Her mother looked at her with slight inquisitive eyes that were answered by her daughters own stare that made her eyes widen with realization then pride and then slight annoyance, but she let her go to see her father who was in his office looking over a new case he had gotten.

he looked up to the sound of his office door opening and lifted his eyebrow in question to his daughters state, she answered, "There were a couple of teenage thugs that thought I would be easy prey for their 'games'." When she finished saying this the air in the room chilled and she had a shiver go down her spine she looked towards her father, he had a furious and cold look on his face. Jun regained her bearing and sighed, "Troublesome, I'm fine I already took care of them. So, don't worry pops. They caught me unaware and without my bokken but moms taekwondo lesson were enough to beat them to a bloody pulp." Her father calmed down somewhat after hearing that but then gained a glint in his eyes that Jun knew was trouble, 'Oy, oy that's the look he gets when he comes up with a new way to train me. Comew on what a troublesome father I have, sheesh.' She scratched the back of her head, "I know that *yawn* look pops what is it that you want me to do." he chuckles a little,"What not even gonna try to talk me out of it." he looks at her with a slight grin, she looks at him with a deadpan expression, "No way, it wouldn't deter you from doing what you want anyway. So i'm not even going to try. Too much work." He looks at her with a slight pout that bewildered his daughter, "Mah, so uncute." He gains a serious look, "From here on out you are to carry your bokken anywhere you go, no matter what. A Sakata isn't to be caught unaware and besides you need to stay safe, and you are much better with a sword than with hand-to-hand combat.

He looked towards his daughter with a resolute expression, while she looked at him with a slight grimace, 'Man, what a drag i'm gonna have to be lugging around my bokken now, it's as if fate had them attack me so I can always carry a weapon.'

Her face smooths out to her resigned expression, then she gains a slight smile on her face, "Okay pop's, I'll carry it around always, I promise." she looks straight into his eyes with seriousness.

His face goes back to it's bored default expression but not before shooting her a loving smile.

"I'm glad kiddo, now get out of here you need to do your homework or something right.", "Mah,*yawn* pop's you know I always finish it before I get home. But I think that i'll go to the roof for some star gazing before dinner." He smiled at her with a slight rueful tinge to it, that made his daughter confused but otherwise she waved to him and went onto the roof.

Once she reached the roof she looked towards the sky to see the stars.

'I was weak I let ordinary thugs like that touch me with their disgusting hands, how shameful' she sighs _You know they were only brushes of their fingertips and besides you are not as hurt as you could be,_ 'I know but still if they can hurt me even slightly, the people that are coming will be able to hurt me even more' she tighten's her hand into a fist, and then she sighs as she realizes what she's doing, she gives a rueful grin, 'Mah, look at me getting all worked up over something like this I wonder why', she looks at her hand in slight puzzlement as she answers her own question, _You're worried. Worried that you won't be good enough to protect tsuna-chin and Takeshi until they are ready to fight._

 _But you know, you can't fight all their battles._

She sighs again and looks toward the sky filled with sparkling stars, 'I know but I will try to at the very least not let them get as hurt as they would if I weren't here. After all I promised.' She smiled to herself. 'Oh well I still have afew months until **it** , starts. i'll just have to train even harder these next few months.*mental groan* Jesus, this is gonna be a pain in the ass.'

"JUN, GET DOWN HERE IT'S DINNER TIME!"

She chuckles slightly, "I'M GOING MA, I'LL BE THERE IN A MINUTE!"

She stands up carefully and slips back into the house with the grace of a cat, she walks to the dinner table with a slighter air around her. She see's her parents and smiles to them, they smile back and they begin their meal.

It was one of the last day's before a new beginning.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author's Note: Yo Chaos here, glad to see that some people actually like the story. I'm glad. Anyway I did a 3rd person's point of view this time and I think i'll keep it that way I frankly liked how this chapter turned out. Daily Life Arc will start next chapter and it will be slightly short.**


	7. Chapter 7

It is the morning of the first day of middle school for the students of Namimori Middle, but today is also the first day of the Daily Arc.

Yay!

Not really. I slept well but woke up this morning at about five and have been training for 2 hours now, just practice swings and drills, but I am slightly nervous, not about the fights to come, but about Reborn finding out that I know more than I am supposed too.

'*sigh* What a drag' I wipe some sweat off my forehead and put away my training materials making sure to make everything as neat and clean as possible or I be faced with my mother's wrath, I feel a chill go down my spine,'Mom is fucking scary.', I leave the dojo, but as i walk out I feel someone's eyes on me, I tighten my grip on my personal bokken, 'Who the hell is watching me?' I scratch the back of my head and head home. 'Whatever I don't feel any malicious intent from whoever it is, so I'll leave it be for now.'

Once she reached home she took a quick shower and changed into her Namimori Middle school uniform and went down stairs to prepare her lunch and eat breakfast with the rest of her family, or at least her mother since her father was still sleeping.

"Morning Ma." Her mother looks up from her newspaper and raises her brow at her daughter's wet hair and slight red skin from her morning shower and exercise. "Morning Jun, What are you doing up this early?" It was a legitimate question since both her daughter and her husband were inherently lazy, meaning if they didn't have to do it they wouldn't and if they did they did it at a slow pace.

Jun yawned, "Maah, I just woke up early is all, besides I leave early in order to get to school without meeting the 'Demon Of Namimori' that everyone talks about."

She smiles at her and tell's her to sit down as she get's up to serve her breakfast, "Did you make your lunch?", "Yes Ma.", "Do you have your backpack ready?", "Yes Ma.", "Do you have your bokken?", "Yes Ma.", "Okay then Jun you can leave." Jun get's up and put's the dishes in the sink, "Say hello to Tsunayoshi and Nana for me would you.", "Of Course Ma."

She waves goodbye to her mother, "Good Luck, Jun-chan.", "Bye Ma. I'll see ya later."

'So this is the start of **it** , Man this'll be a drag. Oh well, it's going to be an interesting adventure that's for sure.' She smils to herself in a soft wondering kind of way that isn't usually seen on her face.

Once she had reached the Sawada household at about 7:45 a.m., she knocked on the door and was greete by Nana. She smiled at Jun, "Ohayo, Jun-chan. How are you this morning?" Jun bows to her, "Ohayo Nana-chan, it's good to see you. It's been a good morning, thank you for asking. How has yours been?" She smiles slightly towards her, Nana smils a bit wider her eyes shining brighter as she tells Jun about her morning, "Wow, that really happened all this morning. Wait, you said that you got a flyer for a tutoring service." Nana smiles and nods, "Oh yes I found it in the mail this morning and decided to call them up. They said they would be coming later in the day." Jun frowns slightly before smoothing out her faced into her usual bored expression except with a bit of concern shining through, "Are you sure this isn't a scam Nana-chan?". She nods her head, "Yes I'm sure. Don't worry so much Jun-chan", she smiles sheepishly at her, "Gomen, Nana-chan. I'm just worried is all. Anyway, do you want me to go wake Tsuna up he still has to get changed and eat breakfast, we don't want to be late."

Nana smiles warmly at her, "Yes thank you Jun-chan." You see over the years that she has gotten to know both Tsunayoshi and Nan have come to care greatly for Jun, Tsuna cares for as a sister an Nana as tsudo daghter.

Jun smiles back at her with a slight blush on her cheeks from embarassment, "Okay I'll go wake him up."

She walks up the stairs and goes into Tsuna's room, "Aya, Tsuna-chin you really need to clean this mess up", she get's closer to Tsuna's bed, "*sigh* Oye Tsuna-chin, OOYYEE! TSUNA-CHIN, wake up!" she shakes him to wake him up. After a few seconds he starts to rouse from his sleep, "*yawn* I'm up, I'm up, stop shaking me, JUUNN-CHAN!", she smirks at him "Heh, you should be used to this by now i've been doing this for tha past 6 years. Come on, you need to get changed for school or else we'll be late."

"EEEHHHH! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?!", she scoffs at him and smirks, "I'm not your alarm clock Tsuna-chin, Now get a move on we can't be late." she yawns and walks out of the room as Tsuna starts scrambling to get ready.

Jun waits outside and 2 minutes later Tsuna comes running out almost tripping down the stairs before being caught by Jun, "*sigh* Be careful Tsuna-chin or you'll break you neck one day." he looks at her sheepishly and nods, and yet halfway down he trips and falls, "Aaah, What a troublesome guy." she goes down the steps at her own slow pace, that anyone that looks would say it reminds them an old man.

Once she reaches the bottom she is met by a sight, that one would say, is peculiar.

'Hmmm, so this is Reborn, he really is quite cute, but, I can feel his aura, it's strong, like almost as strong as Pops' "*sigh* Troublesome" she mumbles. He turns to look at her with peircing ,rather creepy, black eyes, she looks straight back at him with a bored look on her face.

"Oy, Tsuna-chin, we need to get to school and you need to eat breakfast.", he scarmbles to his feet, "IIIEEEHH!" he darts to the kitchen and come's running out at top speed.

"Ah, What a troublsome guy." she tuns to Nana and smils at her, "Goodbye Nana-chan and have a nice day." She nods and waves as Jun walks out the door.

She finds Tsuna outside the house, her eyebrows lift in slight surprise, "You waited for me with the speed you were going I thought you would be going ahead.", he smiles at her abashedly, "Gomen Jun-chan, I freaked and ran really quickly but then I remebered that you were still there, besides I checked my watch we still have 20 minutes until school starts and we can take our time walking." he smiles at her, she smirks slightly at him, mirth fills her eyes making them light up slightly from her usual dull look, making them look amber. "Oh, so you remebered little ol' me. I'm flattered. Thank you, Tsuna-chin." She puts her arm around him in a slight side hug, he blushes slightly at the hug but then regains his footing and smiles at her, "Of course I wouldn't forget you, you're my best friend after all." Her usually bored looking face is then occupied by a sincere and warm smile, but then it's replaced again by her usual bored look, "Hey Tsuna-chin who was the baby? Is he a brother I've never heard about.", he splutters a little but then gains a slightly confused look, "You know I asked him th sam equestion,at first I thought he was a lost kid that wandered into our home, but when i asked you know what he said, he said he was my tutor." he laughs after telling her that. "That's a bit wierd isn't it, !I wonder where the kid wandered off too?". He looks toward her and shrugs "I don't know but I hope he is okay."

"I'm a hitman, in the mafia"

"A hitman yeah right Jun-chan that's crazy." he looks towards her but finds her looking at his hair,"Ah sorry, Tsuna-chin that wasn't me." , "Eh then who was it."

Reborn jumps off Tsuna's fluffy hair and lands on the ground. "It was me, and as I said before I'm a hitman" Tsuna laughs at him and Reborn put's him in a hold, "ITE ITE ITE ITE, I GIVE!"

He stands up and continues walking to school, "It's impossible to be a hitman you're just a baby" Jun is already walking trying to ignore the wierdness that seems to love surrounding Tsuna.

'What a drag. It's just morning and already has shit started to go down, troublesome.' They walked past a chihuahua inside of a front yard, te chihuahua comes out of the front yard and made tsuna freak out slightly, the time with Jun really mellowed him out a bit, then reborn goes on his whole speil of Tsuna being pathetic and the only middle schooler on Earth to be afraid of chihuahua's.

'Mah, so this is where Kyoko enter's to say that's Reborn is cute and then the dying will bullet, so after that i just head to school and meet him there with clothing and his school bag. Yup, sounds like a plan o me.' "Kawaii, Why are you wearing a suit?" "I'm in the Mafia", "Really, wow. Well, I have to go or I'll be late to school. Bye bye.", "Ciao, ciao"

he soots him with the dying will bullet after asking why he hasn't confessed to her yet, 'Like I haven't asked him before this, What a drag.'

Jun picks up and fold's Tsuna's clothes and put's it inside of his bag, after he start's running after Kyoko, "What a troublesome guy, leving his stuff in the middle of the road. What a drag."

Sometime's I wonder to myself why i go through the trouble, but then again I have grown fond of the fluffy bunny. I smile to myself and walk to school, I look to my right and see that Reborn is following me. 'What the hell! Isn't he supposed to be watching over Tsuna-chin'

She gains aslightly irritated look in her eyes as the rest of her looks bored, 'Oh well, whatever I would have to coexist with the hitman might as well get used to his prescence.'

She get's to school just as Tsuna lands nest to Kyoko, "SASAGAWA KYOKO WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME!" she looks at him in shock and then realizes he is in underwear and screams thn run's off.

Just as that kendo guy what was his name - Momtarou, mochi, -Wait I got it, Momochi, was about to punch Tsuna-chin I stepped in and stopped it, I looked at him with a glare my usual bored look gone, "Oya, oya. What do you think you're doing Mochi-senpai." he backs off with a frightened look that quickly turns to irritaton, "It's Mochida!", I scratch the back of my head, my bored look firmly back in place, "Eh, like I care. Don't touch Tsuna-chin you shitty Senpai."

He blushes in embarassment and storms away, I yawn and help Tsuna-chin up, "Man, what an annoying bastard. You okay Tsuna-chin" I look him up and down searching for any obvious injury, "No, nothing hurt but my dignity." he smiles slightly at me and I smirk back,"Here I picked up your stuff." He nods and takes it, "*sigh* Just what I needed to embarass myself in front of the whole school and ask Kyoko at the same time, now I'll never be able to aske her out again" anime tears fall down his face in waterfalls, "Ummm, There there you'll get her next time champ." I patted his shoulder awkwardly, 'Oh sure put me against a lion and I'll fight him and win, but ask me to help comfort someone and I'm like a kindergartener, no wait i'm worse'.

Jun looked extremely uncomfortable at least until reborn came in floating down from the sky on a parachute. "Tsuna, you got the chance to ask her out and yet you still failed", "MOH! I'm never going to be able to show my face at school again.", Jun nods, " You're right Tsuna-chin but we have to get to class now or we'll be late.", "IIEEEHH! We have to hurry or else Hibari-san will bite us to death." He runs top speed all the way to his classroom, Jun starts walking after him.

The day goes just like it was told in my last life he gets asked to dual Mochida, he gets hit by the dying will bullet, he wins and then Kyoko asks him to be able to call him Tsuna-kun, he blushes and stammer's out a yes.

Boom the day done. As we walk home me going to his house to help him with his homework, we start talking well mostly it's Tsuna-chin cgushing about how cute Kyoko is me nodding along.

When we reach his home and go to his room we find Reborn, "We need to talk." Tsuna-chin looks at him nervous and intimidated and i gain a serious no nonsense look, Tsuna-chin looks at me and then slightly relaxes and looks more confident in his position. I take off my bokken and sit down, Tsuna-chin sits next to me, "W-what d-do y-you n-need to t-talk to me about?", Reborn looks staright at him then slides his appraising gaze at me. "Are you sure that you want Sakata to here this" Tsuna-chin gains a serious look that awed me slightly, "Anything that you are going to tell me, can be trusted to Jun-chan." Reborn smirks slightly, "Fine. You are going to be the Tenth boss of the Vongola family.", Tsuna-chin gains an incredulous look on his face but then all color drains as he starts to understand the implications of this, he looks at me with slight regret in his eyes, probably for getting me involved in this. I still had my serious face on I looked him straight in the eyes, and smiled " Mah, don't worry Tsuna-chin it's not your fault. Besides who would help you up when you fall down." He smiles gratefully at me and we turn back to look at Reborn who was observing our reactions the entire time. "Well that is all tomorrow we start your tutoring but right no I need to go to sleep." The tense aura dissipated after that and we went back to normal at least until tomorrow, "I have to go home Tsuna-chin, it's getting late and I still need to walk home.", "Oh, okay. I'll walk you to the door." We both stood up and left the room, "I'm sorry." Tsuna-chin whispered almst to low for me too hear, " I already told you Tsuna-chin, I won't abandon you. Your my best friend, a brother, besides who'll help you up when you fall down." I smiled my most sincere and warm smile towards him, he looks down with blush on his cheeks and a slight smile on his face. "Yeah, you're right."

I waved to him as I walked away, 'I feel watched again, I haven't felt it since this morning.' I walk a bit faster to get away from tsuna-chin's home, 'Don't want him to get involved in whatever this is.' I turn to go into an alleyway near my house, I walk slowly to the center which is illuminated by the full moon's shine, "Whose there?! I know you've been watching for some time now, get out here."

Someone jumps down from the roof of the building in front of me, I take off my bokken and hold it in a ready position that is until I see who it is. It was Hibari Kyoya.

The Demon of Namimori.

Head of the Disciplinary Comittee.

Has just jumped down from a 3 story building in front of me.

What the Hell!

"Skata Jun. Fight me." he get's into a fighting position and was about to rush me. "WAIT Wait, what why me?!" , "I saw you beat those thugs a year ago. Now fight me." He lunges at me and swings, I dodge. He keeps swinging and I keep dodging each time his smirk get's a little wider and more bloodthirsty, '*sigh*What a drag.I should be home right now reading manga or something.', I see my chance to escape and somersault over him, I don't look back as I start to run towards home.

I get there, I was safe.

"Sweet baby Jesus, What the hell was that?!"

The day ended pretty normal at least compared to the rest of this life.

Shit, how am I going to survive.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

I wake up to the warmth of the sun shining on my face, 'Ah What a drag. Why set up an alarm if I'm going to wake up before it.' I yawn and stretch, 'I'll need mental preparation for today since Gokudera's is joining the mix and he is … troublesome.'

"Tch, my hair is like a fuckin' afro in the morning, What the hell.", I look to myself in the mirror and see the disaster that is my hair, it's as if I took grooming tips from Lambo, and then decided to electrocute myself and then set bombs in my hair.

"Oh, it seems the curse of messy hair didn't miss you, you just managed to figure out a way to semi-tame it. Good job, I didn't figure it out until my old man hit me with the hair conditioner on the way out the door, telling me I was embarrassing the family with my stupidity." he nods his head as if he imparted upon me sage advice.

"Pfft, you couldn't figure out a way to tame your hair, wow." Jun looks at him with a pitying expression, he gains a sweatdrop, "No it's just I didn't-" Jun walks up to him and pats his back consolingly, "It's alright Pop's, I still love you even if you are particularly slow," "No I just-", "Shhh, there's nothing to explain, there's nothing but acceptance in this room, and I'll keep this secret until my dying breath" she looks towards him with a particularly serious face, and he just looks at her dumbfounded, "Now pop's please leave I need to change so I can go to school and avoid the pesky demon." Jun pushes him out the door and he just keeps trying to explain, "But wait you don't understand-", "It's alright. To my dying breathe remember." she shuts the door on his face.

'Okay so that was a weird way to start the morning. Man what a drag I should really get going or I'll be late to get to school.'

Once she finished getting dressed and eating breakfast with her family she was on her way.

She arrives at Tsuna's house in about 10 minutes and without interruption from Hibari-san, 'Hmm, other than that weird moment with pop's today is turning out to be a pretty good day, I haven't had to run away from Hibari, I didn't wake-up late and I got my training done for the day.' she nods to herself, 'And I think I just jinxed myself with that. Man, What a drag.'

I knock on the door and is answered almost immediately by Nana-chan, "Ohayo, Jun-chan." , I nod to her in greeting, "Ohayo, Nana-chan. Is Tsuna-chin up yet or do I have to wake him yet again.", "Oh don't worry Jun-chan, he's-" "IIIIEEEEHHHH!", "Oh it seems Reborn already took care of it." Nana smiles, "Un, they get along really well and Tsuna seems to really like him.", I sweatdrop and just nod along with her, "Ah, anyway would you like any help with breakfast. Or should I just head to school since Tsuna-chin is already awake.", she shakes her head, "Oh don't worry Jun-chan. Everything is ready, but why are you in such a hurry to get to school." I grin at her, "Heh, I've got a pesky demon on my tail and I don't want to anger him even more than he most likely already is."

"Oh dear, will you be alright Jun-chan.", "Don't worry Nana-chan, I can handle him. But I have to get going or I'll be late," I walk away from her and wave to Tsuna-chin who was coming down the stairs as I started to leave, "Eeh, Jun-chan! You're leaving without me, please don't leave me with Reborn." he gives me the puppy dog eyes.

I twitch.

Shiver.

"*gulp* I can't. Please stop using those eyes. Please." she looks at him with a darkened face, he sweatdrops, "Why can't you stay?!", "*sigh* I got to get to school early or else the crazy Demon will try to find me and use it as a reason to fight me. It'll be a drag to fight him so early in the morning, besides Takeshi said he wanted me to check on his pitching form,even though I don't play baseball, so yeah it's troublesome but *sigh* it needs to be done." I scratch the back of my head, "Sorry, Tsuna-chin, but Good Luck!" I wave to him as I run away from the house, "NOOOOOO, Don't Leave Me With Him!"

'Your sacrifice will not be in vain, Tsuna-chin!'

Jun leaves Tsuna's house in a dramatic fashion fit for a shounen manga protagonist with dramatic music and all but as she makes a corner she manages to bump into someone, and fall on top of them. "Tch, with the force of the fall I should have fallen backwards, not forwards. The hell kind of physics is this, what a drag." she gets up from on top of the victim she fell upon and lends a hand to the teen she made fall, "Ah sorry, I was in a hurry and wasn't watching where I was going. Are you alright?", she gives the fallen teen a slight smile with closed eyes, she doesn't see the teen blush a bright engine red before coughing and taking her hand, "Tch, watch where you're going next time."

She opens her eyes in surprise and then rolls them in slight derision, her hazel eyes dulling already in preparation for the usually boring day ahead, 'Man What a drag. I try to be nice and I get scoffed at,' she scratches the back of her head, "Well okay then. I need to get going so if you have nothing else to say, Wait you're wearing the Namimori uniform." she looks him up and down critically, oblivious to the growing discomfort and blush on the young silverette, 'Wait silver hair, delinquent aura, cigarette in mouth. Huh, so this is Gokudera, Hayato. It's a surprise that I met him as he was going the opposite way. So he was lost and didn't know how to get there.', "Pfft, you know you're going in the opposite direction of the school right, tough guy." he blushes bright red as she looks at him in condescension and a smug smile, "I KNEW THAT! I was just taking a leisurely stroll, yeah that's it, need to get early morning exercise and all that shit." Jun looks at him in contemplation,

"You know you'r a bit of an idiot,", "OY!", "But anyway I was just playing with ya. I have to go, so have a good morning exercise, old man." she grins at him and runs away towards Namimori Middle, 'To have met the Storm this early in the morning, that was tiring. Oh well, at least it'll be interesting to irritate him.' she grins slightly ominously, making her dull hazel eyes brighten with a sparkle that would frighten even some of the most seasoned fighters.

She arrives at the school in record time, and goes straight to the baseball field where she sees Yamamoto-san practicing his batting, he makes a home run off the machine.

She whistles, "Wow, Takeshi that was really good. It went really far *yawn* anyway you said that you needed me to check out your pitching form.", 'I still don't get why though I don't play baseball….' he blushes slightly and smiles brightly at her, "Haha, Yeah can you please help me out with it. My pitches seemed to have gotten slower and I don't know why so I thought if you could see my form, you could, well point out what I'm doing wrong." he scratches the back of his head while smiling at her.

She nods, "Sure I could try to help, but I'm saying this now. If I tell you to stop doing something stop okay. I may not be an expert in baseball, but I can at least tell when something is being done wrong." she looks at him with a look of utmost seriousness, 'This is supposed to happen later on and Tsuna-chin is supposed to try to help him but I don't want him to try to take his own life, even if he does get saved in the end. He is still my friend and I'd rather not take a chance on this.' he nods in understanding and takes his stance, and pitches. "*whistle* Damn are you sure you need my help,that was pretty damn near sonic speed?" he blushes slightly, "No it's not as fast as it need to be. So can you help me?" she stands from the her sitting position, and walks over to him, "Give me your arm." he looks at her in slight confusion, she takes his arm and starts softly kneading it, he winces when she reaches his joint area. "Tch, troublesome men. You're overworking yourself Takeshi, tell me how many hours do you practice and how many hours do you get of rest." he looks at her sheepishly, "I wake up early to practice before school, even when there's no practice, and I stay late after school to practice as well. Hahaha!" he starts laughing carefreely, 'I knew he would be like this but even then, I'm surprised he hasn't collapsed from overwork, Che men are so troublesome.' she slaps the back of his head, "Oi, idiot. Stop doing that, you're gonna ruin your body. You don't get nearly enough rest to practice as much as you do, if you don't stop you'll run yourself into the ground and you won't be able to get back up." she looks at him with a slight glare, he has his head down shadows covering his face. "You don't understand, you don't have everyone's expectations on your shoulder's everyone is counting on me. To be the best, to not lose, to always be able to win for them. I can't not practice I have to get better, so please don't tell me I can't practice." he looks at her with a tired look in his eye, as if he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders and in a way he was. Everyone's expectation have built up to be higher and have become so very unmanageable that he can't keep up with it anymore. 'Troublesome, why did you let their expectations overtake you, but then again he is just a kid.', she looks at him with a look of utmost seriousness, "I can't tell you that. As your friend and as a person who cares, please don't. You'll hurt yourself, you don't have to do this. The other's in the team will just have to work harder so they can help carry the team with you, after all that is what a team is when one is to weak or tired there will be another there to help, that is why you have friends." he looks at her with a glare and spoke angrily to her, "You don't understand, I don't have friends, I don't have people that will support me not like you do. You have Tsunayoshi, and even though he doesn't seem like he's good at anything he tries to help, and he's there! I don't have someone like that, I don't have a friend to rely on when times get tough, I'm not able to rest because if I do everthing will fall broken to the ground."

He breathes haggardly, and looks at her with a desperate look in his eyes, she looks at him with a soft and gentle look not usually found on her face, "I'm your friend Takeshi. I'll be there for you to rely on me in hard times, I'll be there to help you with your load when it's to heavy, I'll be there because I am your friend and I promise you I will be by your side so you won't be alone. So please, don't hurt yourself." she looks at him with a soft smile, his eyes widen with surprise, and a hesitant smile reaches his lips. As if debating if trusting her would be okay, if he would finally be able to have a friend he could rely on.

He smiles a brilliant and true smile, coming to the decision that yes he will put his trust in her.

"Ah I guess you are, Thank you, Jun-chan" she grins at him, "No need to thank me. It's what friends do, they help each other in times of need." he laughs.

"But anyway, as I was saying you need to practice less or you'll ending up hurting yourself to the point you won't be able to play anymore." he nods seriously, and listens to her explain the importance of rest and how it won't really affect him if he practices less and that in fact it could improve his aim and speed since muscles need rest.

After talking with Takeshi we ended up getting to class late, the teacher Neru- or Nezu- something started berating us in front of the class, saying we would get nowhere in life. 'Oy isn't this the guy who didn't even go to the college he said he went to, isn't that falsifying documents, the hell is the demon when you need him.' I look at him with a bored look and Takeshi just smiles obliviously.

He finally lets us go to our seats, "Okay class today we have a new student joining us from Italy, Gokudera, Hayato." I look up from resting my head *cough going to sleep cough* and mutter, "Tch troublesome." I smirk slightly, "Oy, old man! How was your morning exercise." he grows a tick mark, "Shitty perm, I told you it's healthy!" he looks at me, fire literally spitting from his mouth.

"Sure, sure." I wave to him lazily and put my head back down for a nap.

The class goes just like in the story, Gokudera kicks Tsuna's chair. Girls fangirl over him and he glares at the poor bunny for the entire class until the volleyball tournament.

I wake up to Takeshi shaking my shoulder, "Hey Jun-chan class is over the volley ball tournament is going to start come on you need to change." I blink up to him, "Huh, I'm not even playing why should I get *yawn* changed?" he sweatdrops, 'It's weird that I can actually see that but whatever.', "Nezumi-sensei explained that we didn't have enough players, since a lot of them got some kind of stomach virus, and well since you weren't awake you couldn't really say no so yeah. Now you have to play, so you should go get changed." he laughs at her oblivious to her discontent, "Tch troublesome."

I see Tsuna-chin behind him, "Hey Tsuna-chin are you playing to. I thought you were just the sub, what happened to get you stuck with the chore." he laughed nervously, "Reborn." I nodded in understanding.

I told Takeshi that i would meet him at the gym but that me and Tsuna-chin needed to changes first.

"So Tsuna-chin, where's Reborn." he looks around, "Huh I don't really know but anyway, I can't believe you got roped into this. I'm sorry, Reborn actually did the whole stomach thing so you had to play so I'm sorry." I look at him, "Don't worry about it. It ain't your fault, and anyway it's just a slight annoyance." I look at him with a slight smirk and he smiles nervously back at me, "Anyway I'm pretty sure, Kyoko will be cheering for you so put your best foot forward, yeah." he blushes bright red, "Y-you r-really t-think so." he looks at me hopefully, "Yeah I think she would. You kind of defended her honor. I have to go get changed I'll meet you at the gym, kay." I wave to him as I walk to the locker room.

She arrives at the gym, coming in at a slow pace, 'Even though I deliberately came later than Tsuna-chin he still isn't here, I hope he comes. I ain't doing this alone.' she gains a slightly irritated look on her face but otherwise it stays looking bored.

"Yo Jun-chan do you know where Tsuna is." Yamamoto looks at her with a guileless smile on his face, she freezes and looks at him with a darkened face, "Ah, no. He'll be here though so don't worry", 'Come on Tsuna. Where the hell are you this is so awkward.' she stands there frozen in her place surrounded by a crowd of impatient teenagers, 'Man why am I the only girl playing, shouldn't there be more athletic girls or at least people who want to get sweaty, well I guess not. But I don't want to either' tears roll down her face in a dramatic and hilarious fashion but no one seemed to notice.

"Ah *panting* sorry I'm late I couldn't find my g-gym clothes let's start y-yeah!" he laughs nervously, Jun looks at him with a slightly, annoyed look and smirk that promised retribution, he shivers slightly, and cry's on the inside.

We play.

We win.

Yay.

I'm not gonna say anything, but the future of the Vongola bloodline looks bleak.

That is all.

"Huh I can't believe we actually won." I look around in surprise, "I won't accept it. I'm the one fit to become the Vongola Decimo." he storms out of the gym Tsuna-chin following him in nervousness.

"Huh, so that happened, Cheh I should probably go help him.", "Hey Jun-chan, wanna walk home together." I look towards Takeshi, and shake my head, "Can't need to go save Tsuna-chin from the old man, unless of course you wanna wait up for me. It'll only take a few minutes."

He nods, "Sure I'll meet up with you behind the gym." I nod to him, 'How did he know? Well he probably saw where Tsuna-chin and Hayate went.' "Kay I'll see you there."

'Now where did I put my bokken, Ah there it is. Troublesome, Tsuna-chin really does get into trouble too much these days.' I scratch the back of my head and walk leisurely to the back of the gym.

Meanwhile with Tsuna…

"It better be true that if I kill this guy, I'll become the Vongola Decimo.", "Wait, Wha-", "Yes it is true.", "Wait a minute didn't you say I was destined to be the next boss?! Was that a lie.", "If you don't want to die fight." Gokudera lights bombs and starts throwing them, Tsuna dodges barely. "REEEBBBOOOORRRRNNNNN!"

Back with Jun….

"Ah, here it is. Might as well get going I already changed so I'm good to go." she walks to where you can find the protagonist and silverette 'fighting' if you call the silverette throwing bombs and the bunny just dodging to keep his life intact, a fight. "Hey Tsuna-chin, how's your fight with the old man going are you winning." she looks at him with a bored look that said, 'I'd rather be sleeping', "NO AS YOU CAN CLEARLY SEE I'M LOSING!" she nods to him, "Ah I see." he looks at her and mentally, 'If you can see help me.', "Oh you want my help.", "YES!"

"Hey Tsuna, What are you doing?! Haha, hey Jun-chan." she looks over to Yamamoto, "Yo, Takeshi. I'm almost finished up so wait a minute please." He nods and then picks up a piece of dynamite, "Hah, what's this is it a new type of toy." Jun facepalms at the pure idiocy, Tsuna screams in worry, "Tch, Troublesome. Oy, Takeshi throw it over here." She get's in a batting position with her bokken as the bat, Yamamoto gains a serious look and threw the heck out of the dynamite.

Together they home runned a piece of dynamite.

It was brilliant and awe inspiring sight.

"Okay, I'll help you extinguish them Tsuna-chin, so don't wo-", "Right now you can't help so for a few minutes, don't move okay." Reborn shoots, Jun with a tranquilizing shot, she falls to the ground. 'Damn you Reborn. I can't fucking move, you shitty baby.' she lays there twitching slightly.

"Hey Jun-chan are you okay." she moves her eyes to see Yamamoto, she sees him looking at her with worry evident in his eyes, she tries to speak and succeeds, 'Hmm she seems to be able to overcome the relaxing agent, interesting' a Baby smirks and girls with silvery-grey hair feels a shiver of fear go down her spine, she ignores it and answers Yamamoto, "Yeah I'm fine I just got hit by a tranquilizing shot. I'll be okay in a few minutes." He looks at her with a slightly more relaxed look in his eyes but he helps her into a sitting position as this happens Tsuna wins against Gokudera with the help of the Dying Will Bullet.

"I-I hadn't realized that the Vongola would be in such good hands. 10th I'll follow you anywhere!" he looks towards Tsuna-chin in such admiration you'd think he were looking at his idol, "Ah t-that seems like trouble can't we just be classmates.", "I will not allow that." Hayato looks at him with a glare that could freeze fire. Tsuna-chin sweatdrops, "Eh Tsuna-chin, The old man is going to be our new friend cool.", "I'M NOT AN OLD MAN!", "Oh by the way I'm walking home with Takeshi, he'll be eating lunch with us." I look at him with a deadpan expression, he looks at me in surprise and nods, "Ah Okay Jun-chan I'll see you tomorrow."

I nod and stand up with the help of Takeshi, "Let's go I'll walk you home first Takeshi." "Ahaha, Okay Jun-chan."

And that was it.

I ended up going to his house and seeing his old man. I helped him with some of his homework and then we played some video games and then I went home.

Easy Peasy.

Except that I had to fight a demon to get home.

Shit.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

So yeah I had to fight a demon to go back home.

It was not fun.

.

.

.

Okay so maybe it was fun. But only a little.

I was walking home happy and satisfied with how the day went, no one died, so that's always a good thing. I got to eat icecream and the day didn't go as troublesome as I thought it would.

That's when the shitty demon hit.

I was halfway home from Takeshi's house, the sun was going down and I didn't have to do anything, it was great.

'Dammit someone's on my tail again, I hope it's not Reborn. What a drag. I can't even walk home without being bothered by troublesome people *sigh* Oh well, let's get this over with. Now I know there's a empty lot around here somewhere, maybe.' I look around with half lidded eyes searching for the empty lot, 'Ah, found it'. I walk to the middle and make sure there's no one around, I set my bag down and take out my bokken from it's case.

"Troublesome, *sigh* whoever's there get out here. I ain't gonna look for you."

Her bokken is hanging lazily at her side ,as if she had nothing to worry about, a teen jumped from the roof of the building nearby.

She grinned lazily, "Ah, so it's the demon who has been stalking me lately," she curtsies mockingly, "Nice to see you again, Hibari-taichou." he glares at her with a piercing silver gaze, his tonfas in ready position, metal glinting ominously in the setting sun's last light. "Hn, Sakata, Jun fight me." he charges.

The silver haired girl, grinned slightly wider at his sentiment and blocked his first strike.

He striked again aiming at her stomach.

She blocked.

Another at her cheek.

She blocked.

He tried to sweep her feet from under her but she just avoided by jumping.

"Attack, herbivore" he aimed for her ribs this time, and landed.

'Shit that hurt' she coughed and lost her breathe. She got hit again on her chin and flew back, but managed to flip over in time to block the next hit.

She put some distance between her and the demon, she grinned at him with a little blood dripping from the corner of her mouth. Her eyes sparkled amber, glinting with slight anger and anticipation, 'I haven't had a real fight since well ever. It's too much work going to look for a fight and pop's already spar's with me way too seriously.'

"Oy, Hibari-taichou don't you know it's bad etiquette to hit a lady.", "Hn, what lady." she gains a tick mark, but then calms down.

"Troublesome, fine I'll play." she gives him a mad grin and charges.

She aims for his body with a quick chop but he blocks.

She strikes again.

Each time their blows getting faster and faster. Even sometimes blurring to the inexperienced human eye. It was a an even match but something had to give away.

Someone had to slip up.

She parried his tonfa and aimed for his ribs.

She wasn't fast enough, he blocked and hit her again this time in the temple making her lose balance, she stumbled.

He took the chance to hit her again this time on the chin. He kept going a successive quick strikes slicing through the air to hit her all over her body.

'Shit I messed up, but …. Hehe I guess pop's not going easy on me did have some payback.' she grinned blood dripping down her mouth.

She had caught his tonfa in one hand and had locked down the other with her bokken, "Troublesome, you couldn't have just left me alone could you Hibari-taichou." his glare grew harsher, she tightened her grip on the tonfa.

Her grip on her bokken tightened as well preparing for what would be the final strike in this fight, but not the final in this continuing battle.

She pushed away his tonfa with her bokken and slashed his body.

Probably breaking a few ribs. His feet slid to the side and coughed up blood, 'What a drag, if that didn't at least knock him out, well there's no choice I'll just have to runaway. Ugh, What a drag I could've faked losing but my stupid pride wouldn't let me, Now I'm going to be sore and probably have bruises. Che, Demon-taichou'

I looked down at him to see him slumped on the ground his head turning towards me shooting a fierce glare and finally closing his eyes unconsciousness finally taking over. I relaxed my stance, slouching but then quickly straightening. I winced as I felt around putting pressure on my ribs, tenderly checking if anything was broken "Shit, I think he cracked a few of my ribs, but at least nothing seems to be broken. Man, What a drag he had to fight me on a school night didn't he *sigh*" I check the time, my phone's light illuminating my already bruising face, "At least I won't have a black eye. Damn it's late but whatever." I look towards the teen lying on the ground face down, 'Should I leave him, yeah probably.' I start to walk away ' _You shouldn't leave him there he's injured and someone could take advantage he does have a lot of enemies….'_ my conscious, who sounds surprisingly a lot like Tsuna-chin, makes me hesitate and look back, "Shit I'm going to have to be a good person here aren't I, but I'm hurt too and I'll have to carry him." I turn to walk, ' _All alone because he's so scary, no one allowed near him since he scares them away, someone will take advantage of his vulnerable position,'_ My entire body twitches but I shake my head, "He'll be fine, Hahaha he's hardly a defenceless bunny when he wakes up he'll be fine and walk it off." I start walking again, ' _He could be chained and with his pretty face who knows what those big baddies will do….'_ "Okay fine. Fuck you conscious. Can't get a fucking break even from myself"

She walks back and picks up his tonfa first putting it in her bag, then props the demon on the wall to be able to get him on her back. She puts her bag straps in her mouth and hangs her bokken, making it face to the front, "Okay, up we go. Troublesome man." she rolls her eyes and gets him on her back and starts heading to her home.

'What a drag, he couldn't have just left me alone, well at least I won.' she grins slightly in satisfaction, 'Wait I won. No, no, no, no didn't he obsessively try to fight Mukuro since he won, wait he won unfairly does that mean he'll leave me alone.' she gains a terrified look on her face a dark cloud of depression hovering over her head and her eyes darkened.

"Shit I think I just doomed myself to an eternal stalker and sparring partner a.k.a Hibari-taichou" she looks around as if trying to run away, her eyes land on the metal of the tonfa peeking out of her bag, she gains a slightly crazed and desperate look, 'If I hit him hard enough on the head he'll forget right.' she shakes her head and look disappears but not completely, "No way he could die. But then again… No, no, nope I can't do that he's Tsuna-chin's cloud guardian. What a drag."

She gets home as quickly as she can without waking up the demon prefect on her back, her mother walks out of the kitchen, "Welcome home, Why a-, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!" she flinched at the sudden volume, but then walks past her irritated mother and walks up the stairs to the guest room, she put the prefect down on the guest bed, 'I'm lucky he didn't wake up' she looks at him, worry tinging her features, 'I hope I didn't hurt him to bad.' she walks out and closes the door quietly after, putting the first aid kit on the nightstand so when he wakes up can patch himself up. She walks back down in order to face her irate mother, she see's her in the living room first aid kit in hand pointing to the couch, with a 'Don't pull any stupid shit right now' glare. She sits down with a slight grimace on her face, "What happened to you Jun-chan, no wait did you at least beat whoever did this to you into an early grave?" she sweat drops at her mother's question. She scratches the back of her head and try for a sheepish smile but winces in pain, "Haha no, Ma the guy I bought on my back was the one who beat the shit out of me, BUT, but I won with K.O." she stopped her mother from going upstairs and most likely stopped the early death of the Namimori prefect. She looks at her daughter with incredulity on her face, but then just shakes her head and looks at her exasperated acceptance used to her husband's and now daughters weird habits.

"Fine he can stay. Now stay still I have to fix your face and check for other bruises," she gains and evil grin, Jun gets chills down her spine, her mother changes her grin to a sweet smile that is somehow more chilling than the grin, "Let's make you feel all better….", "Hahaha Ma no wait not that TIGHT NO WAIT, NOT THEEEERRRREEEE!"

Her pained screams could be heard all over Namimori.

Later that night, back in the guest room a sleeping skylark was stirring from his slumber, a silver fox by the window sill did sit. "I see you're finally awake Hibari, Kyoya." The teen sat up quickly ,too quickly, for he fell back just as suddenly in pain. Jun's father stood from the window sill and walked towards the young teen, "Arara, be careful little skylark my daughter worked hard on patching you up," he pushes him back down gently, "You know you're a lot like your father, troublesome and persistent. He never left me alone in my younger days kept trying to fight me, I of course chose to avoid him until I left Japan. My daughter she is different, she chose to face you. Now I'm not saying this for nothing, I am saying this because she has chosen to fight and try to become your comrade. After all what better way to forge a bond than with a good fight. But I know you Hibari's and I am telling you if you hurt her, **I will destroy you** ," he gained a frigid look and the air chilled around them, it was terrifying 'A White Demon' whispered Kyoya's mind but he was not one to be easily intimidated and only 'Hn'd' in response. The man lost the frigid air so quickly one had to wonder,

'Did it even happen?'

He went back to his laid back demeanor, "Well, whatever she does what she wants, she gets that from her mother you know, but don't push her away she is a lazy brat but she has a good heart. Don't be alone, everyone needs someone to care for them even a demon."

He stood and left the young teen lost in his thoughts, a few minutes later he got up from the bed made it, picked up his tonfa from the nightstand but he saw a plate with food, and a note.

 **Hibari-taichou,**

 **Here have some food I made it and it doesn't have poison, so eat it.**

 **-Jun**

 **P.S. I made hamburg steak since you're a 'carnivore'. Enjoy!**

He got his tonfa and jumped out into the night, in the room where he rested, was an empty plate and a crumpled piece of paper.

The next day Jun was bombarded by questions of her injuries she gave them a deadpan look, "I had to fight Garara gator, his capture level was 8 so he was bit of trouble but the meat was tender." "No way, that's not possible they don't exist Jun-chan!" Tsuna yelled in distress, "Oh really, do you have any leftover meat I'd like to try it. Hahaha!" Yamamoto smiled at her, believing her outrageous lie, she grinned but spied out of the corner of her eye a stalking demon, "Sorry Takeshi, I gave the rest to a local carnivore.", "Mah, it's alright Jun-chan", "Oy, dead fish eyes, why are you so hurt." she smiled at Gokudera kindly, "I had to fight a Garara Gator yesterday as a part of training, worth it though since the meat was tender, idiot octopus." he gained a tick mark, "EH, WHO YOU CALLING AN OCTOPUS, DEAD EYES." she grinned and looked at him with a mocking grin, "Oho not even going to deny the idiot part, that's good the first step to solving a problem is admitting you have one." his face went red in anger, "I'LL BLOW YOU UP DEAD EYES!", "IIIEEEHHH STOP BAITING HIM JUN-CHAN" she pouts at Tsuna, "Tsuna-chin such a party pooper, fine. It would've been troublesome to fight octopus here since class will start in a few minutes."

Just a she had finished the teacher walked in, after the early morning commotion the day went normally and then it was the weekend.

.

.

.

 **Hey Chaos here, you know the author, please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

It was the weekend and Jun was going over to Tsuna's house that day, "Huh I feel like I forgot about something I wonder what it is… *sigh* What a drag. Too much work to try and remember." she continued walking towards her destination at a moderately slow pace.

 ***BOOM***

"Troublesome….." she sighs but continues walking, until she sees a shop. "Huh, this is new I wonder what they sell?" she walks in, her jaw drops from total awe. Her eyes water from the beauty of the Sweets Shop, " _ **Sweet Pillsbury Dough boy, it's a beauty.**_ " the girl at the counter sweatdrops and gains nervous sweat on her brow, 'Oh boy this is what your english classes were for, the first customer of the day and it's a foreigner.' , " _ **Welcome to Fairy Sweet, you ah need help ummm…. me, yes.**_ " , "Okay thanks." she continued into the store completely mesmerized by the wide selections of sugary treats, and also completely unaware of the store clerks slight anger. She ended up buying over half of what he store had to offer, from lollies to fudge to even some of the weird candies such as an infamous one called Bloody Wednesday. By the time she reached Tsuna's house though, she had eaten a quarter of them. "Man, I should go there again, Thank you gran's birthday money and allowance money. I've been saving up for nothing in particular and have come upon something I will probably buy regularly."

 ***KABOOM***

"What a drag. Oh well, I promised I would come over to help Tsuna-chin but the kid used puppydog eye's on me again I have to gain some sort of resistance or else he'll even convince me of selling my kidney's on the Black Market." she sighs and walks into the front yard of the Sawada household when

 ***BOOM***

A loud explosion went off in the tree, "Shit." she got caught up in it and the effect, well let's just say her hair bore a striking resemblance to that of Lambo, and not even the 10 years later version.

"WAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

She winced at the piercing cry, she stood up and brushed off the dust on her jeans and proceeded to pick up her bag of sweets. The dust started to settle and she saw a little boy in a cow PJ, 'Ah so this is what I forgot.' the boy continued crying but instead of getting louder he seemed to crawl into himself and make himself quieter and smaller, as if to hide himself from his surroundings, 'Lambo came to town.' he continued whimpering showing no signs of stopping. 'Isn't he supposed to be louder than this, and aren't tiny people supposed I don't know, not know how to control their emotions especially this one.' she sighs quietly and looks at the kid with slightly tired and bored look but if you looked close enough you could see worry in her eyes, 'The kid is supposed to be loud and obnoxious, not one to crawl into himself what happened and who hurt him.' she replaced her bored and irritated appearance for one that she knew would be slightly more presentable for a crying kid, 'Heh I guess Tsuna-chin being a crybaby payed off. "

She picked the little boy up and she felt him tense up, she smiled warmly and gently, it was ruined of course by the afro created from the explosion but let's ignore that for now, "Hey there little one you alright. Want a candy I've got lots, yeah." he sniffled and looked at her in suspicion but nodded, "Okay, little one, here choose what you want." hesitantly he reached into the bag and rummaged through it, finally he chose a grape flavored lolly, she smiled brighter, "Good choice little one. Grape is really yummy especially from this shop." he laughed boisterously and put the sweet in his mouth, "Buahahaha, Of course Lambo-sama chose the best one he is the best." she sweatdropped but smiled kindly, 'I'm glad. he seems more normal, but I wonder why he tensed up when I picked him up. It was miniscule but not normal.' she chuckled, "So you're name is Lambo is it, what are you doing in front of my friend's house and where's your ma?" he hesitated again but then continued to explain that he came to kill Reborn and that he was a hitman, and five years old. "Oh so you came to kill Curly-Burns, good choice. But also a challenge are you sure you can beat him.", "Of course, Lambo-sama can beat anyone especially Reborn." she chuckles again and hands him a piece of fudge from the sweets bag, "Well you're right you can beat anyone, if you try hard enough. Plus Curly-Burns isn't immortal, so the possibility of you beating him is higher than some. Maybe…. in the future you may be stronger than him, but at that time will you want to kill him." he looks at her puzzled but with also slight adoration and happiness, "You agree then, I can kill Reborn." she looks at him and chuckles and smirks at him kindly, "Yeah you can, but probably when you're older." he pouts but then stands up and dusts off his cow printed PJ's, "Lambo-sama has to go. What's your name Nee-chan?" he tilts his head cutely, 'Dammit everyone is too cute.' she sighs, "Me, I'm Jun, Sakata Jun. Nice to meet you Lambo-chin" he nods with conviction, "From now on you're my Nee-chan, Jun-nee-chan, and you can be my right hand lady for when I take over the world." he starts walking away, and she starts laughing, "Haha, I see. Bye, bye Lambo-chin."

She went in soon after and spent the next 3 hours trying to explain the Pythagorean theorem to Tsuna, while Reborn sat at a distance watching her with contemplation.

Outside a woman with pink hair looks at the Sawada household in conviction.

The next day was one of the few days Jun had to herself, Nana and Tsuna went to visit Nana's parents, Yamamoto had to help out his Dad after practice and Hayato was working his part time job at the convenience store. She had finished her training for the day early and was going to pick up the new issue of Jump, when she came upon the sight of Lambo on a swing set alone looking at the playing children forlornly.

She walks towards him, "Yo Lambo-chin, How are you?" he looks up at her and smiles obnoxiously, she could see it was fake, "Lambo-sama is always great, hello Jun-nee-chan." she giggled this time.

'Ah, I just giggled. Oh Damn, I'm turning into a *shiver* girl. Oh well, cute things are great.' she just sighs and looks up to the blue sky, 'Mah, today is nice…..' "Lambo want to play and maybe after, we can go get you something yummy to eat.", he looks up at her with sparkling eyes and a happy smile. "Un, Lambo-sama will play with his right hand lady. Let's play!" he gets off the swing and starts running, "Your It!", she smiles wryly, 'I give up my day off, to play tag. Well it's good to be nice once in awhile, plus kids are a glaring weakness of mine.' she jumps off the swing, "RAWR! You better run your little legs Lambo-chin or Ore-sama will catch you." he giggles and screams.

The rest of the day was spent playing games with the young Bovino, she even started to gain a following of tiny minions, and they played for the entire day. When the sun started going down she took him to her house to eat, she introduced him to her mother, since her father was at work. They ate dinner and it finally came to the time that Lambo had to go to where ever the little cow slept.

"Lambo-sama had lots of fun, Jun-nee-chan is the best right hand lady ever, your family will get a pass when I take over the world." she chuckled, "Hey Lambo, want me to walk you home your Mama, must be worried it's rather late for you to be playing." he got quiet again, "Mama isn't here anymore Papa said she went to the other side of the river and isn't coming back*sniffle* does Mama h-hate m-me. I-is t-that w-why she d-doesn't want to come back." he starts crying. 'Troublesome, the kid doesn't even have a mom and his dad sent him on a suicide mission *sigh* What a drag.' she bent down and picked up the young child and held him close and started rocking him, she whispered to him in a kind voice "Hey, hey it's alright. Your Mama, she doesn't hate you in fact she couldn't a mother even on her dying breath even if her son is a horrible person or a lazy bum she loves her child with all her heart. She loves you Lambo, she loves you a lot. Don't you remember any times when you were sad and she would comfort you, or maybe she was there to play or to just hug you for no reason. Your Mama loved and don't you ever for a second believe otherwise, Ok. Besides if she isn't here, that doesn't mean she stopped loving you, she always will, if she can't then I'll be here ok Nee-chan will be here to help. Until your Mama comes back, I'll play with you, I'll hug you for no reason, and I'll comfort you when you're sad ok. So don't cry cause you won't be alone, Nee-chan is here."she hugged him slightly tighter and he nodded. She continued rocking him until he fell asleep and the placed him on her bed, "Troublesome, now I've got another little brother to watch out for, these kids are going to be the death of me." she sighs and goes to take a bath.

The Next Day.

She was woken up by the feeling of being ambushed, 'Ugh what time is it…' she jumps out of bed just in time to miss being rammed into by a flying Lambo. He pouts and struggles to get out of the blankets, "Mou why'd you dodge Nee-chan, I was going to wake you up." she smirks at him, "Lambo-chin is a hundred years too early to try and ambush ore-sama." she helps the young boy out of the blankets and sets him down on top of then and grimaces at the sight of even messier hair than before and drool on his cheeks, she sighs and checks her clock and sees that she actually overslept (6:00 a.m.) and doesn't have time to do a proper training session, 'Oh well I did an extra hard one yesterday with pop's and today I need to make and extra lunch for Hibari-taicho he's going to be pissed with the day's events and I'd rather not get mauled. Since I'm already making one for him might as well make one for Hayato he seems to be only eating bread, nothing against it, I'd just rather he not die of scurvy.' "Lambo let's go, I'll give you a bath and then I have to go to school you can walk with me and I'll even buy you takoyaki after school, Ok." he pouts, "Nee-chan I don't want to take a bath and why do you have to go to school. Stay and play with me.", "Honestly I wish *yawn* I could kiddo but, I can't or else my Ma will get super scary and tortu- I mean train me into the ground." he sulks a bit, "You know after you take a bath and I give you breakfast there's someone I think you would like a lot and you can spend the day with them since Ma will be at work today." he still has the pout but looks marginally happier than before.

The morning for Jun was anything but the calm she was used to but it was a nice change of pace since she had slight smile on her face throughout the ordeal.

By the time she arrived at Tsuna's house it was 8:00 a.m. and she got there in time to hear the scream and following whirlwind that was Tsuna as he ran out the door missing another breakfast. She sighed and shook her head but smirked at the sight.

"Arara, Jun-chan who is this." "I am Lambo-sama." she looked down at him, "Be polite kid she's the one I was talking about. Hello Nana-chan this is Lambo-chin, is it alright if he stays with you for today Ma is at work and so is Pop's." she gives her an apologetic and pleading smile, Nana giggles and nods, "Of course. I'd love to take care of such a cute child." she takes Lambo from her hands but he holds on to Jun. He looks up at her with slightly watery eyes, "Nee-chan you promise you'll come back right."she smiles at him kindly and holds out her pinky, "I pinky promise Lambo-chin, if not I'll eat a thousand needles." he stuck out his pinky and interlocked it with hers. Nana smiled at the scene with a fond smile, "I need to get going Nana-chan, I'll leave him to you. Thanks a lot.", "No problem Jun-chan now hurry or else you'll be late to class." she nods and turns to walk away, "Oh and can you take this to Tsu-chan he forgot his bento again." she turns back and nods, then heads to her school.

She starts running and soon catches up to Tsuna, "Hey Tsuna-chin, you forgot your lunch, and breakfast." he turns to her and smiles sheepishly, "Hahaha thanks Jun-chan, oh who did you make those lunches for." he tilts his head in wonder, she smirks lazily and pats his head, "These my friend is for an angry octopus and a pass so we don't get mauled by a pissed off demon." she chuckles ominously, he looks at her unsure and nervous but soon shakes off the feeling of doubt, "So you made one for Gokudera," she nods her head and they continue down the path to their school at slower pace, "Yeah he seems to be only eating convenience store bread and I'd rather he not died from scurvy or at the least be nutritionally unbalanced to the point his body is unhealthy." she nods in conviction, he smiles warmly, "It's great that you seem to be getting along well, I thought you hated him." she smirked, "Nah he's just really easy to rile up but other than that he's your friend and mine so I care, I care about all my precious people." he smiles.

Halfway to school a lady on a bicycle stopped and threw a drink at Tsuna but instead of him missing it and it falling to the floor, Jun caught it. The lady stopped but then continued on as normal on her bike, "Thanks Jun you caug-" she threw it as far as she could, "Ah I dropped it.", "YOU DIDN'T DROP IT! Mou, why did you throw the drink." he looks at her in betrayal, she shrugs and continues walking lazily, "I didn't throw it, I dropped it.", "IT'S A MILE AWAY YOU THREW IT!" she ignored him and continues walking, he sighed and continued on his way to.

They arrived at school just on time.

"Ohayo, Juudaime." Gokudera stood creepily at the door waiting for Tsuna to come in, he sweatdrops and Jun looks on in slight fascination, "Gokudera-kun how did you know it was me." he smile and gains a puppy tail and ears, sparkles float around him, "I'd know the sound of your footsteps anywhere Juudaime." Tsunas sweatdrop grows even bigger, "Ah, Ok."

"Morning Octopus head." she waves at him her facial expression never changing from a condescending and bored look, he gains a tick mark, "You wanna die, fish eyes. I'll blow you up." he reaches to take out his dynamite, "AAHH, Gokudera not in here." Tsuna swings his arms wildly, Gokudera tsks and puts away his dynamite. He turns to Tsuna his puppy tail wagging and sparkles around him again, "of course Juudaime." Yamamoto coming up from behind and puts an arm over the shoulders of both Jun and Tsuna, "Morning Tsuna, Jun-chan are you guys still playing that mafia game, can I play? Hahaha" she smiles at Yamamoto, "Morning Takeshi, how was practice?" he smiled at her, and started to animately explain yesterday's training, she nods along, "And the baseball went swoosh and takon and bwooom you know but it wasn't supposed to go like that it's supposed to be like swish and tsun and bwaaah, it took a while but I finally got it to that point and it was easy sailing after that, oh yeah what did you do-", "Excuse but you're in the way can you move." Hana behind them tapped her foot impatiently and Kyoko behind her waved and smiled sweetly at them, "Ohayo, Tsuna-kun, Jun-chan, Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun," "O-ohayo Kyoko-chan", the rest followed with a chorus of Ohayo, "So yeah can you move.", "H-hai." Tsuna moved quickly out of the way, Gokudera also moved while sneering at Hana, they headed inside.

"Oh by the Octopus head here," she gave him the bento, "Hah, what's this fish eyes." she looks at him, and yawns, "That is a lunch. Not whatever the hell you've been eating for these past few days, you will eat it and hand back to me the box at lunch so I can take it home and make you another one." he sneers at her a bit of color touching his cheeks, "I don't need this charity, i'm perfectly fine with bread.", she rolls her eyes, "Tch, just eat troublesome man, I don't want you being too weak to not be able bodied enough to protect Tsuna-chin, or would you rather I take care of him" she smirks at him and he glares at her, in the end turns to walk inside, hiding the growing blush on his face, "Haha as if I'd leave the Juudaime livelihood to you," he whispers, and she is barely able to hear it, "Thanks." she nods her head and smiles in satisfaction, "Anyway Tsuna-chin, Takeshi we should head in I sense a demon near."

Just as she said this the lively hall turned to whispers and scuffling feet of kids hurriedly getting into their homeroom, a teen passes by them, "Hibari-san is coming.", "W-we s-should h-head into the c-classroom." he nodded and headed in then Yamamoto followed but turned back and asked, "Come on Jun-chan we should head class is about to start," she turns to him and nods, "Yeah i'll be there in asec I have something to give to Hibari-taichou," he frown almost imperceptibly but covers it up with a smile and nods, "Okay, just get back before class starts." she nods and walks towards the approaching volatile head disciplinary.

He looks at her with a glare and just a bit of respect, "Carnivore, what do you want." he asks, she smiles surprised and then smirks, "Ho, so you can speak Hibari-taicho." he swings his tonfa at her face and she blocks with her bokken her smirk gains a sharper edge but then her entire demeanor goes back to her usual lazy and calm disposition.

"Anyway here, Taicho a gift." she gives the bento to him and he looks at it in question, she smiles "Think of it as an early apology for what's to come."

He raises an eyebrow but then continues on with his round, she goes back to class and everything goes as normal, well other than the weird and rather fearful looks her sleeping form gets while in class.

By the time lunch comes around, rumors have spread that Jun and Hibari, were partners in an underground fighting syndicate or an even more outrageous rumor that they were lovers.

That was of course extremely weird considering they were all in class so how it got around is another unsolved mystery. By the time they reached the roof of the school building the stare she was getting from Tsuna was starting to annoy her even making her eyebrow twitch in irritation. She sighs and turns to him as she sits on the roof, he shuffle uncomfortable under her rather bored and yet emotionless gaze, 'Hmm he's still uncomfortable with me looking straight at him, good he has puppy dog eyes and I have my stare he should know how I feel.' she sighs and scratches the back of her head and looks around noticing the attention from Yamamoto and Gokudera.

"He started following me after he saw me deal some karma to teenage perverts." she looks around to see them confused, she sighs.

"I was walking home when ….

*FLASHBACK THAT EXPLAINS EVERYTHING*  
….and that's what happened", "SAYING FLASHBACK THAT EXPLAINS EVERYTHING WON'T ACTUALLY EXPLAIN ANYTHING!", "Tch, Moh it's too much work to explain, giving an explanation is a pain." Yamamoto starts laughing and Gokudera looked about ready to blow a fuse, and Tsuna he just had a look of tired acceptance on his face, "He fought me I won and now he kind of doesn't think of me as a bug I think I earned my place as at least a bear cub or something", he nods , "Oh Okay, Wait WHAT! You fought Hibari-san and won." she looked at him and grinned, "Yeah of course." she then turned to talk to Yamamoto and Gokudera. "Oy Hayato, you better eat everything I packed I don't like people leaving leftovers if you do I'll poke you until you eat it all.", "Shut up stupid fish eyes, I'll eat it all so don't touch me," she grins, "Hoh, and I made these octopus sausages with so much love and care, look this one even looks like octo-head." he grits his teeth and starts eating,

Sparkles.

"This is delicious the flavors, the blend of spices it's so yummy." he starts crying while eating, she looks at him weirded out and slightly confused, "Ah, thank you," she whispers to Tsuna, "Is it normal for a person to exude sparkles. It's just karaage, hey Tsuna-chin.", he looks at her, "Remember I did the same thing when you gave me some of your bento you're really good at cooking, a surprise really." her eyebrow twitches, "Oy what is that supposed to mean Tsuna-chin," she cracks her neck and turns to him, he smiles nervously at her, "Nothing bad it's just you don't seem to be the kind of girl who would like to cook, or bake, or sew, or garden and yet you do all of that." she sighs and turns back to the spectacle that Gokudera was putting on, "No I get it, but still even you didn't last this long with the sparkles and they seem to be multiplying and adding flowers." Gokudera's face seemed to be in pure bliss and they watched in silent contemplation as he finished the bento, as he closed it he had a look of enlightenment. He turned to her and smiled a kind and heartwarming smile, "Thank you, that was really good." she smiled, a bit of embarrassed blush rising to her cheeks, "You're welcome, I'm glad you enjoyed it. I'll make you another tomorrow, to keep your strength up." he actually looked at her with sparkles in his eyes and a bit of drool on the corner of his mouth, but then regained his dignity (or what he had left of it) and smirked at her, "Of course I still have to protect the Juudaime and I can't leave it to you or the baseball freak." she sighs, "Yeah yeah, octo-head, whatever you say." she turns to Yamamoto, and sees him looking at her lunch contemplatively still unopened since they were watching Gokudera stuff his own like a starving hyena. "Jun-chan c-can I try some of your bento?" he asked in a rather quiet voice unlike his usual confident and happy nature she smiled gently at him and nodded, "Yeah, sure." she opened it and pushed it to him his eyes widen in marvel at the rather large bento, "That's huge can you really eat all that Jun-chan." she grinned, "Of course I can or else I wouldn't have made all of it besides it isn't that much, it only 3 tiers I usually eat 4." his eyes widen, "*cough* Seriously.", "Yes, you can even ask Tsuna-chin." he turns to him and Tsuna nods.

He looks at her in awe. Gokudera looked at her in fascination and Tsuna just opened his bento but then closed it quickly again. He turns his head slowly to her and smiles nervously, "Haha Jun-chan did you put another one of your failed food projects in my bento." she shakes her head, "Nah Tsuna-chin, I haven't had any time to experiment," he sighs and opens up his bento again but then closes it just as quickly, "Are you sure?", "Hai, if your lunch is that bad we can share mine, I guess" he sighs and nods, "Thanks but yeah I think I saw a centipede in there I mean c'mon who would eat that," he shivers and scoots closer to eat, and jumps back once he realizes that Reborn just landed there.

"Good job Tsuna. You didn't die," he looks at him in shock, "Ah yeah sure I didn't die… WAIT WHAT DO YOU MEAN I DIDN'T DIE!" he turns to looks at Gokudera who had just made a rather pathetic sound of a dying dog, "Aneki…." he turns to see the lady from this morning aka Bianchi.

"Aneki!", Bianchi walks toward them,"It's been a while Hayato," she turns to looks at Reborn and blushes like a highschool girl confessing her feelings under the cherry blossoms, "Ciaossu Bianchi.", "Reborn! I've come to take you back Reborn. You belong in the thrilling and dangerous underworld not babysitting this kid.", "I already told you i have a duty of raising Tsuna," "Oh poor Reborn to be trapped taking care of him if he doesn't die in some horrible accident, Reborn will never be free." "WHAT!"

He turns to Jun, he sees her with Gokudera on her lap foam falling from his mouth, "He kind of ended up like this after he saw his sister coming closer, but the good thing is," she takes a black marker out of nowhere, "We can finally put to use his glowing porcelain skin," he sweatdrops and turns away knowing he wouldn't be able to stop it, "Hey Takeshi wanna draw something…."

By the time they got Hayato to the nurse's office he looked like a graffitied wall, "I'll go look for the nurse." Jun got up as well, "I have to go prepare for Home Ec., Sorry Tsuna-chin but I'll leave him to you." he nods and looks on worriedly at Gokudera she walks out and lazily trots to her classroom.

.

.

.

.

By the time it was time to pass out the cake everyone had made Jun had made at least 3 full sized cakes a super chocolate cake, a simple strawberry shortcake and tiramisu.

"Man I sure wish Gokudera was here he's going to miss out on the cake." Tsuna nods to Yamamoto, "Today we made cake, and we're gonna give it to the guy's!" they jump up in joy, "I hope that we finally get to taste Jun-chan's cake it always looks good!", "Give it up man she only shares with Dame-Tsuna, and she eats the rest herself, how I don't know." a group of guys look toward the crowd of girls giving their cakes to the people they want and hope they get one slice.

Jun comes in with only one of her three cakes, the strawberry shortcake, of course she made it japanese style taking into account the different tastes that each country has. "Yo, Tsuna-chin, Takeshi want some cake I brought the entire one so we could share." she grinned and set it down on a table to cut it, "Wow Jun-chan this looks amazing, Hahaha!" Yamamoto pats her on the back and Jun hands him a plate, "Jun-chan I think you've somehow gotten better at this." he gets the plate and both of them take a bite.

Sparkles and bliss.

"IT'S SO GOOD!" she nods in satisfaction her usual laziness not showing and a proud and happy person replacing her usual guise. "Tsuna-kun would you like some of my cake?" Kyoko asks Tsuna he blushes and is about to nod when he see's that it was switched by Bianchi to one with poison cooking. His palor goes pale and is about to say no when Jun comes up from behind him and slaps him on the back cherry blossoms starts falling and he looks back to find her in an Elf Man-esque outfit, "If You're A Man Tsuna-chin You'll Eat That Cake, Don't Worry Reborn Wouldn't Let You Die!" she gives him a thumbs up, he looks at her bewildered, 'How the hell did she get cherry blossoms in here and how did she change so fast?!', but nods nervously and takes the cake but before he takes a bite of it he gets shot by a dying will bullet.

"REEEBOOORN! I'LL EAT CAKE WITH MY DYING WILL!" he starts eating the cake with gusto, "DELICIOUS! MORE!" he starts eating the other peoples cakes and when he is about to eat the last cake in the room, Jun's, she looks at him with a deadly glare and said in the ominous voice possible for a human being to produce, "If you eat a single piece of my cake without my permission the future of the Vongola will look bleak since your blood will not be passed on. Do You Understand Me, Tsu-Na-Chin…." he gulps and even in the dying will mode meekly nods and continues eating the rest of the cakes.

"Someone give cake to Lambo-sama to" he looks into the chaos, and starts sniffling "There's no more cake….. Gotta Stay Calm….. I CAN'T" Jun looks away from the chaos and looks toward the entrance and sees someone she didn't expect to see, "Lambo-chin!" but it was too late he had already switched with his future self.

Pink smoke bloomed from the purple bazooka, "Yo young Vongola, nice to meet you I'm-" he looks at Jun who was next to him eating cake calmly, he smiles brightly and goes closer to hug her, "Nee-chan! It's me Lambo." she looks at him in slight disbelief but then a kind smile blooms on her face, "Lambo-chin, you grew up well. Have you managed to kill Curly-Burns yet, and did you eat your veggies?" he sweatdrops and smiles "Yes, yes you were always such a mother hen even under that lazy personality of yours." she grins but looks behind him and sees Bianchi, "If it comes to this, I'm feeding you my special cake!" she comes running to the classroom with a purple cake that just basically spelled out death, "R-romeo…" she looks at Lambo, "You're Romeo, ROMEO!" she throws her cake her blushing visage changing to one of a furious she demon. Jun yanks Lambo out of the way of the flying death cake and just like that it misses hits the wall and errodes in under a minute, Teen Lambo goes back to his time and Jun now has a kid Lambo in her arms which she gives cake to, "Thanks Nee-chan." she grins and pats his afro, "No problem I was saving a piece for you and I was taking an entire cake to Nana-chan, by the way why are you here?" she looks at him he smiles sheepishly and rubs the back of his afro, "Lambo-sama missed you Nee-chan, and Nana-Kaa-san said that it was okay for me to come and walk home with you so she gave me directions.", she facepalms a little in her head a Nana's naivete, 'The lady is way too trusting…' she pats him on the head and sets him down, "Fine fine, let's go the school is ending i *ring* so let me get my things and I'll buy you some takoyaki on the way back Tsuna-chin's house." , "Please don't invite random kids into my home," "He's not random Tsuna-chin, Nana-chan knows him, how was Nana-chan she was super nice wasn't she." Lambo nods excitedly, "Un she was super nice and let me help her buy groceries and she gave me a lollipop."

By the end of it everyone went to Tsuna's house to do homework and also Gokudera didn't realize he had something written on his face for the entire time.

When he got home he rubbed his face furiously and got rid of most of it thankful it wasn't permanent marker but on the back of his neck was something he didn't see and was written in permanent marker it said: **Property of Jun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sorry for the really late update I was on vacation and they didn't have wifi where I was staying at so yeah here it is please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

'Okay first of all I will not deal with this…this ….. person, she is too troublesome. I refuse to even try to help Tsuna-chin with Miura Haru, but I forgot that we would be walking into her this morning. As we walked to school and I was confronted with a situation that I was too lazy to even hesitate in my stride for, I just kept walking without even looking at the girl on the fence ignoring the look of exasperation on Tsuna-chin's face as I ignored the overly peppy girl.', "Wait Jun-chan, wait for me.", he looked at the girl on the fence and just continued following Jun, he looks at the girl who had started talking with Reborn. "Do you know who she is?" he tilted his head in her direction expecting an answer she sighed and slowed her already slow paced walk, she looked at him with bored eyes and then looked at the girl with a slightly annoyed expression, "Yeah she's been following you or more accurately Reborn for a while now. She seems tiring, I don't like it." he sweatdrops and turn to the conversation between the baby hitman and the girl, "She doesn't seem so bad," "I'm a hitman", he looks at Reborn with wide eyes and gaping mouth, an unattractive look for the doe-eyed protagonist, "Oy Reborn don't say that in public." Haru gasps and turns to slap Tsuna her hand stops a few centimeters before his face saving him from a red cheek, Jun yawns her hand gripping the girls small wrist as if there was no extra expenditure of energy taken from the experience, 'Wow her hand is super thin and fragile, I could snap it like a twig and the hit it was so weak.' she looks at the girl with a slightly cold but bored and calm aura around her. Tsuna has a surprised look on his face but looks at Jun with an unsaid gratefulness, she tilts her head as if to say it's okay, she then turns to look at the girls whose wrist was still in the palm of her hand she was so weak that she didn't even feel the struggle she had been putting up to get away from the iron grip, Jun let go and Haru quickly brought her hand to her chest guarding it as if the grey haired girl would take the wrist again. Jun looked at her uninterestingly with a bored look on her face, but Haru still had the righteous indignation on her face, "Why did you stop me, the boy deserved it for filling this poor baby's pure mind with such horrible things?!" she yelled, no more like screeched in Jun's face. All for nothing too, because the girl still had the same uninterested expression on her face, she sighed and look to the sky as if it had the answer as to why the world was torturing her with such a troublesome girl this early in the day, 'What a drag….', she looked back at the even angrier face of Miura-san, her face took on a look of cool contempt, "You had no right to hit Tsuna-chin, you know nothing." with that rather cryptic answer she turned around and continued her lax pace to Namimori Middle, Tsuna looks at the girl in slight worry and follows after Jun.

Reborn looked at after Jun in silent contemplation, gears turning in his brilliant mind.

The rather tense atmosphere was broken by the rambunctious and tiring energy of Lambo Bovino, he came swinging into the scene Tarzan style but failed horribly in landing and fell onto his face successfully giving himself a slightly bloody nose and breaking the cold mood from before. Jun chuckled and bent down to the young Bovino and gave him a kind sisterly smile, a big smile grows on his face, "Nee-chan!" he jumps into her arms and she catches him. A sincerely kind smile on her face shows her affection for the young mafioso, "Hey Lambo-chin how are you have you been eating well at Nana's house? Have you been sleeping early and brushing your teeth?" she looked at him with a concerned look, he just giggled and nodded. "Mama is super nice she gives me lollipops and sweets if I help and she makes really yummy food! I missed you Nee-chan." he pouts at her cutely, she just grins "Heh kid I was there yesterday and I'm coming over with the entire gang again today even octopus head." he grumbles, "Stupid octopus. I DON'T LIKE HIM NEE-CHAN! He's mean." she chuckles, "I guess but he is a good person so you should get along, besides he is also one of my precious people so I can't hang him out to dry." he pouts but nods and jumps out of her arms and stands proudly in a superman-esque pose pointing at her in the process, "Fine Nee-chan I need to get back to Mama, come later Mama is going to make curry and she told me to invite you." he ran back in the direction of Tsuna's house.

By then they already near the entrance of the school.

At the end of the rather uneventful school day the gang went back to Tsuna's house for curry and finished their homework, study a bit (argument that mostly Gokudera carried on against Jun's teaching methods, that he fought by himself, she just ignored him and continued to try to teach Tsuna), they were still stuck on the answer for question 7, since Jun refused to tell them the answer and they couldn't figure it out, but then they were interrupted by Miura.

In a weird costume.

How she was allowed in- Oh no wait Nana.

Yup that's her.

"Eh what are you doing here?!" Tsuna looks at her in shock, she looks at him in anger "I'm here to make sure you don't influence Reborn in a negative way." she glares at him as she sets down the snacks Nana made, and sat across from him a glare still on her face. Gokudera looked as if he was about to blow a fuse and blow the girl up for looking at his precious Juudaime in such contempt and anger. Luckily Yamamoto diffused the situation slightly, even if it wasn't on purpose, "Tsuna I didn't know you knew someone from Midori Middle school?", "Isn't Midori a super prestigious and hard to test into girls only school!" Yamamoto nods and turns to Miura looking at her searchingly she obliges in his curiosity and answers. "Yes.", 'Well at least the answer was brief, what a drag.', "Hey maybe she can help us with Question 7." Yamamoto turns to Miura and smiles and practically forces the worksheet into her hands. She looks at Question 7 and then looks up to Tsuna, "If I can solve this I will take Reborn back home with me so he can be out of reach from your devilish grasp!", 'Yes Tsuna-chin, doe-eyed bunny, is devilish.' Jun just rests her eyes for the remainder of the failed attempt to solve the apparently "unsolvable" problem.

.

.

.

.

.

"I'm sorry. I can't solve it!" Gokudera looks pissed, "Huh what was that I thought you said you could solve it you lying girl!" she started to sniffle, "I never said I could solve it, I just said I could see it.", Yamamoto looks in disapproval at Gokudera, "You shouldn't be so mean to her, you're making her cry.", "He's right you know.", Reborn says this, "A true mafioso treats a women with respect." Gokudera grimaces but at least tries to make amends. She ignores him and gets all happy when Lambo crashes through the window unaware of the mood in the room. "Kya it's you, you are so cute!" Gokudera sweatdrops, "I don't get it." she squishes Lambo to her chest as he munches on a cookie.

Jun opens an eye after hearing the ruckus and see's the young bovino, she smiles and waves kindly, he grins and jumps out of Miuras arms and jumping into Jun's awaiting arms, "NEE-CHAN! You came!" she holds in her arms and gives him a squeeze after a few minutes of rocking the young child he has fallen asleep and is put on Tsuna's bed. Jun had done all of this while ignoring the rather surprised looks she was getting from the Yamamoto and Gokudera. "What." she looked at them, her usual bored look back in place, they looked away red rising to their cheeks. "Nothing!" they say at the same time, she looks at them weirdly and scratches the back of her head ignoring them for now she turns to Tsuna, "Hey did you figure it out." he shakes his head, "No we can't seem to figure it out." she sighs, "You know the answer is simpler than you think, in fact it requires absolutely no math." he looks at her in exasperation, "But you're not going to tell us the answer are you" she grins her amber eyes glinting, "Of course not, how are you to learn common sense if I tell you." she closes her eyes, "Tell me when you figure it out but if it get's too late wake me up anyway, I'll help you then, only use me as a last resort though.", Miura looks at her anger burning in her eyes, "You know if it's a middle school question we can be sure that an adult can figure the answer out." the rest of them nod with her idea waiting to hear her out, 'And here comes Bianchi I think. Well either way I'm gonna need something to cover Gokudera's eyes with,' she opens her eyes, "I have someone in mind I was talking to her in the kitchen," Gokudera looks at her with dread waiting for the answer, "The kitchen…." she nods enthusiastically,"Her name's Bianchi."

"Hello here's a midnight snack for you guys," a rather sultry voice called out from the crack that could still be seen from the door. Yamamoto being the oblivious guy that he is can't read Gokudera's mood and just greets her cheerfully as normal, "Yo!", "OY YOU BASEBALL IDIOT DON'T JUST GO ALONG WITH IT AND GREET HER!", "Hayato open the door you're taking your sister's gender into way too much consideration", Jun sweat drops and goes to help him keep the door closed, 'Lady your gender never had anything to do with it, women are troublesome. What a drag.' she goes and put her hands on it and gives it a single big push and closes it but it didn't stop Bianchi for she melted the doorknob with her poison cooking. Jun just sighs and goes to sit again, Gokudera looks around trying to find a place to hide or something to cover his eyes. "Oy old man come here." she calls him over with a mischievous grin and a blindfold, "I AM NOT AN OLD MAN!Oh a blindfold t-thaks I-i guess." he mumbles the last part and puts on the blindfold.

She came in and took the paper after a few seconds she rips it up in flourish, "This is not love who needs this, all you need is love" she walks out gallantly. "IIIEEEEEHHH! I still needed that for homework!" Yamamoto holds back Tsuna from attacking the pink haired lady, "Mah mah, you can just make a copy from my homework Tsuna.

"Oh right this question is from a book my father was reading," she calls her father and he comes and takes a look at the question sheet. Jun gains a sweatdrop from the absolute absurdity, 'Who has their father at their beck and call, that he comes over when a kid asks him to.' "It's no wonder you couldn't solve this question as middle schoolers, this is a high university level question. You cannot prove this because it cannot happen.", he nods in conviction of his answer. Jun sighs and opens her eyes, she then hangs over Tsuna on the little table, "Takeshi can I see the question sheet.", he looks at her in question but grins and hands her the sheet,"Eh, Jun-chan are you finally gonna tell us the answer," she nods and yawns before answering "You guys are taking to long to answer the damn question I'll tell you the answer and then I'm leaving, I have an early morning tomorrow." he looks at her sheepishly, "Okay first of all you guys, look at this from a realistic standpoint, what would you use to keep a stack of papers together." she looks at Tsuna with this answer he gulps, "Umm, rubber bands?" she nods, " Good that's one of the right answers, how about you Takeshi,." she looks at hims he smiles brightly at her, "I would use string like they used to do with those old newspapers." she nods, "That is also a right answer, hell you could glue each paper to each other individually, but that's just stupid and so much work for something than can be solved simply by tying them together. Anyway those are your answers choose one wisely, I am leaving." she yawns and waves on her way out. She goes and says goodbye to Nana.

She sleeps like a baby that night.

.

.

.

.

The next morning. "Ah I shouldn't have woken up…." she arrived at the scene where Tsuna was running away from and armored clad Miura, she was drowning.

Yup.

The stupid girl tried to attack Tsuna and she was blown into the water by an overprotective puppy, "IIEEEEHHHHH! I can't swim one you guys has to save her." they stay there looking at her for a few more seconds hesitant to jump in, ' _You can save her you know….',_ 'Fucking god damn you conscious', she grimaces and takes off her shirt and skirt as she jumps in missing the red faces of the boys on the bridge.

Don't worry you perverted bastards she always wears sports shorts under her skirt and prefers sports bras rather than normal bras.

But even then that doesn't save 2 of the boys from perverted thoughts, because hey they are teenagers, and why only 2 of them because Tsuna thinks of her as more of a big sister than an actual girl to hit on, still it embarrasses him. In Yamamoto's mind, 'Ah her skin is super soft looking….' he blushes even redder and steam starts to come from his ears. Gokudera wasn't faring much better, 'She- She- Waaaaah….' steam comes from his face as he sways in place, overloaded with images of the amber eyed girl.

Nosebleeds, Nosebleeds everywhere.

By the time they got over that, she had gained a rather loud and tiresome admirer, follower, something from saving Miura Haru from certain death. She just sighs and goes to stand, ready to walk away from the starry eyed school girl, she though grips Jun's hand and pulls her to her level and gives her a hug, "Thank you for saving me!" she giggles and runs from that place leaving an even more tired and slightly confused Jun. From the bridge where a still red faced Yamamoto and Gokudera stood, well laid now, passed a demon prefect he looked down from his spot on the bridge saw the still rather exposed Jun laying on the bank near the river with a worried Tsuna hovering over her with her clothes, he turns and walks away quickly red tinting his cheeks slightly, 'Idiot carnivore.'.

Tsuna looks down at her in worry, "Hey Jun-chan are you alright? Please put on some clothes!" she looks at him an agitated and tired look on her face but grins, "Wait a while Tsuna-chin I have to dry out first,or I'll get my uniform wet and make it see through." he nods, "Oh and also can you wake those guys up, they'll get in the way just lying there." she just lies there looking at the sky with a relaxed look on her face, he nods and goes to do it.

'Ah this feel nice, I should do it more often. Yup this is normal now, just a normal day in the life of someone who is friends with Sawada Tsunayoshi.' she smiles, 'I wouldn't have it any other way, no matter how tiring it is.'

 **Hey this is Chaos late update, like super late, sorry. Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

'Troublesome woman….'

*Flashback*

 _This morning I woke up went to the dojo, trained, and then came back home exhausted from my new regime. I took a shower and only had time to make Gokudera and Hibari-taichou's bento, before eating my breakfast as fast as I could and run out the door, there I was met by the sight of a fangirl. 'So that's why people were so scared of me in my past life, that is a rather disturbing look in her eyes' *shiver*, "M-miura-san, what are you doing here?" I asked the peppy girl, she giggled and I flinched slightly, "Haru came to give you a bento full of my admiration and love." I smiled well I tried but it came out more like a half-hearted grimace, "Ah thank you, how did you know where I lived?" she smiled wider this time adding sparkles, "I followed you home." I sweatdropped, "Okay well I should get going or I'll be late." I ran away, "Have a nice day, Jun-senpai!", 'I'm the same age as her…. what a drag.'_

*Flashback*

'Well at least I got a free lunch.', she had given the lunches she made to Gokudera and Hibari, "Hibari-taicho make sure to eat everything." she grins as she dodges the tonfa that was thrown at her, it leaves a crater in the wall, she sweat drops, "You know that would've killed me if it hit me…. and you don't care, tch troublesome man.", she goes to her classroom and gives Gokudera his lunch, "Here old man, food. Eat it." she promptly goes to her desk and fall asleep instantly.

When lunch came around she was rather anxious of what she got in her bento, 'I hope it doesn't have poison.' she opens her lunch with trepidation and sees herself carrying a Miura, Haru out of a river with stars around them she closes it quickly. "Jun-chan what was that." Tsuna asks barely holding in the laughter, Gokudera was eating his food so he wasn't paying attention and Yamamoto was telling him to eat slower. He grinned, "Haru found out where you lived huh.", "Tch she followed me home how I have no idea, plot I guess." she whispered the last part, stop breaking the 4th wall it's there for a reason. They finished their lunch and Jun was basically in a food coma, "So much rice, I wanted meat, or candy.", she was taking a nap after that. Anyway, Tsuna was then basically attacked by a spike clad Reborn, "Bianchi made me this costume when she was in elementary school. Whoever touches these spikes goes to heaven in 30 seconds.", "EEHHH!" Tsuna get's knocked out. "Exactly 30 seconds very precise.", "Juudaime, Juudaime, JUUDAIME!" Gokudera tries to shake him awake, "Don't worry he'll wake up in a few minutes for now you should move him to somewhere else." Yamamoto looks at Jun who is taking a nap, "Should we wake up Jun-chan?", "Just leave dead eyes here, not even waking up when the Juudaime was in danger…." Yamamoto looks at Jun with slight worry but then continues on his path, they left her on the roof alone. Shitty bastards.

At the reception room.

"This is a good spot with good furniture and a nice view. It's also conveniently placed. This will be the new Vongola family's headquarters", "Like a secret base!", "Don't be a child, baseball idiot. That is a good idea."

Back on the rooftop.

Jun wakes up and covers her eyes from the sun's glare, she sits up and realizes that she's alone. "Ah, those bastards left me alone, *yawn* oh well they're gonna face Hibari-taichou this should be an interesting learning experience for them." she goes back to sleep after that. She didn't wake up until an unfriendly Skylark leaked out some killing intent a few hours later. "Get up and fight me, carnivore.", she does begrudgingly stand and look at him with tired eyes, 'Tch what did Tsuna-chin and the gang do to piss him off. What a drag…..'. She grins and yawns, "Taichou what seems to be bothering you. Did my little bunnies, ruffle your feathers or did the wolf interest you.", "Hn", "I don't speak hnese." he goes to strike but she dodges, "Oya isn't this unfair I don't even have my weapon, and my hand to hand skills are average at best." he keeps striking and attacks ferociously with no signs of stopping, 'This guy-' he strikes her in the ribs and she hears them crack, she coughs out some blood and looks at him her eyes burning like amber in the setting sun, "You Bastard-taichou I thought you only wanted to fight strong opponents, but I guess you are just a rabid animal waiting to be put down." she grins blood dripping down to her chin.

She rushes towards a him, and kicks, he blocks, but she doesn't stop a barrage of kicks and punches follow each gaining more and more speed as time goes by. In the end he gets overwhelmed by the amount of blows, even if they weren't all strong. She looks down at him, blood dripping down his forehead he looks up at the sky with frustrated grey eyes, unspoken frustration emanates from his fallen form. Jun looks down but then turns to leave, and in that moment she leaves the frustrated boy behind. 'The bastard fucking broke my rib, shit I'm gonna be sore tomorrow morning…..' she walks home alone that evening.

The Next Day…

'Yesterday was peculiar Hibari-taichou isn't one to attack with no reason at least not usually, well no lunch for him. Less work for me in the morning.' she started walking towards the school taking a different route than she usually would in order to get to a new food stall, 'I hear they make the best curry buns and that their croquettes are good too.' she drools a bit her dull eyes gaining a terrifying sparkle to them. After terrifying everyone at the food stall with amount of curry buns and croquettes she ordered and then proceeded to eat, she walks the rest of the way to school and makes it just barely on time. The day went on as normal and as calm as one can get, no one noticed the injuries jun had sustained the day prior since most bruises had disappeared overnight and her broken ribs were well internal. She only showed it when I-pin appeared and almost blew up the entire school she managed to throw her high and far enough but she aggravated her injuries and had to leave early. She ended up staying home the entire weekend on mandatory bed rest, per her mother's orders, so she caught up on some manga and sleep.

.

.

.

.

The next week Jun was making her way to Tsuna's house, she met Yamamoto and Gokudera there, "Yo Takeshi, old man how was your guys weekend?", "I'M NOT AN OLD MAN! It was okay I had work though but I got to spend time with the Juudaime.", "Haha, hello Jun-chan my weekend was good, are you feeling better?" he asks concern showing through his eyes. She grins at him and nods, "Yeah I'm fine, I'm already 90% healed just a little sore, and here Hayato your food, eat it.", "Wow Jun-chan you heal really fast!", "Yeah she's always healed 5 times as fast as other people how I have no idea." Tsuna says as he walks out of his home, "Hey Tsuna-chin how was your weekend?" she asks, he sighs, "Well I got another addition to my household, I-pin is staying with us, how we have enough rooms is beyond me.", she nods. "You guys can go ahead. I'll catch up I've got to say hello to Nana-chan, Lambo-chin and I-pin." They nod and start walking as she heads in to see the small children and Nana. She says hello to I-pin and Nana, "Have you seen Lambo-chin I bought some new grape flavoured candy and wanted to give him some, oh I-pin here I got some strawberry flavored lollipops I hope you like them" she smiles at her, I-pin gains a rosy tint on her cheeks. She waves to them after leaving the children's treats and goes on her way to school. She reaches the group just as Tsuna started to run to school in his dying will mode, "He's pretty awesome being able to run in just his underwear." Yamamoto looks after Tsuna in slight awe, Jun looks at him "He would probably be put in jail for public indecency if the cops could catch him that is." she nods her head and picks up the bag and starts walking toward Namimori, the other 2 follow her. Gokudera looks at Reborn in slight aggravation can you really justify hitting Tsuna with The dying will bullet just for that.", Reborn looks at him with a slight grin, "You'll see." his fedora shadows his face quite ominously.

When they reached the school they were faced with a scene of a very enthusiastic boxer and confused and slightly (very) scared Sawada Tsunayoshi. "JOIN THE BOXING CLUB SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI, ONE WITH YOUR TALENTS COME ONCE EVERY 100 YEARS! LET US GO TO THE MADISON SQUARE GARDEN STAR! EXTREME!" "Onii-san!", he looks up from his intense staring of the poor Tsuna-bunny, he deflates slightly, "Kyoko." he looks up at Kyoko who was carrying his bag, "Onii-san you forgot your bag.", "Oops sorry, sorry." she looks at Tsunayoshi and smiles her powerful flower, sparkle smile, Tsunayoshi blushes, "A-ah G-good M-morning K-k-kyoko.", she tilts her head in question, "Why are you with my Onii-san?" "Onii-san?!", "Yeah Kyoko is my younger sister.", Jun comes up from behind Tsuna and whispers in his ear ominously, "Ooh plot twist, what you gonna do Tsuna-chin?", "HIEHH! Jun-chan don't do that." she grins. "Oh Sakata Jun, JOIN THE BOXING CLUB!", "No." she doesn't even flinch at his sudden rise in volume, Tsuna looks in slight awe, 'She didn't even hesitate, so cool.' she pinches his cheek " Oy Tsuna-chin class is about to start we should get to class or we'll be attacked by the demon. Hey how have you not been taken in for public indecency Tsuna-chin", "You know I have no idea, I'm just glad I haven't", Ryohei looks at both of them in intense determination, "Meet me at the gym after school. Gotta run!" he waves as runs into the school, Jun looks at Tsuna who looked as though he was unable to refuse the request of his crush's brother, she sighs. "Tsuna if you don't want to do something you've got to refuse it outright, or else you'll just be doing what anyone says all the time." she starts to make her way to her classroom. At the end of the day she goes with Tsuna to both and for her again, tell him they don't want to join the boxing club. "Sakata Jun join the Boxing Club!", "No." she goes to sit with the rest of the crowd, abandoning Tsunayoshi to face Kyoko's intense brother in a battle of wills, literally. Of course Tsuna won kind of, I mean if it had lasted any longer he would've lost. Then they fought for Kyoko, they won again and they all went home some more tired than others and Jun gained another persistent person following her around other than Miura Haru, say hello to the loud and intense Sasagawa Ryohei. The next day was actually rather calm until she and Tsunayoshi walked home, at the entrance of Tsunayoshi's home were the men in black. Tsunayoshi looked as though he was deciding between pissing his pants or running away, "Psst Tsuna-chin have you seen any weird lights in the sky or maybe talked to aliens because the MIB is here. Do something I don't want to be probed. " He looks at her freaking out, "You don't think they'd actually do that right." she shrugs, "I don't know."

"Welcome home Master Sawada Tsunayoshi." they part like the red sea and stand straight in a line. "Do you know them Tsuna-chin." Jun asks while one hand scratches her cheek and the other is firmly on her bokuto, tsuna looks at her hand on the weapon with worry and is ready to step behind her and let her handle them when Reborn looks out of Tsuna's window "Get up here Dame-Tsuna." he nods and runs to his room fearing for his life if he doesn't, Jun looks at the mafia members and sighs, she relaxes her stance but still keeps her hand on her weapon, "When mafia becomes something normal I kinda wish for aliens." she walks to the Sawada home and sees Tsuna being berated by the new and young Cavallone boss Dino. "You have no ambition or good aura around you." Dino says and Reborn joins in on berating him, "Your legs are short too. You have no money and no power." Tsuna looks at them dumbfounded, 'If I wanted to be berated then I would have stayed at school…', "Yo Tsuna-chin did you find out why the Men In Black are at your front door step. Ah, Gigolo." she looks straight at Dino Cavallone. His entire body flushes red in embarrassment, "I'm not a prostitute.", she looks him up and down critically, "Your right, you couldn't be you aren't a smooth talker, your clumsy, and you seem to be awkward around women." she turns from the red man named Dino, "So why are the MIB here I didn't poke it I swear, I had nothing to poke it with. They have no proof!", he laughs out loud the tense atmosphere shattered, "No they aren't the Men In Black they are with the the mafia, I think." his laughs having calmed down to chuckles. "Who is he Reborn?" he asks his baby tutor, "Dino is your senior pupil." Jun by this time didn't care anymore and went to go find Lambo and I-pin since she had candy for them, by the time it was dinner she had left telling Nana that her Mother and Father were expecting her.

At the Sawada Dinner table:

"Oh yeah, does Tsuna have a Family yet?" Reborn looks at Dino and then Tsuna, "Right now there's only Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Sakata, Jun. The prospective ones are Hibari and Sasagawa, Ryohei." Tsuna looks at Reborn annoyed, "Those are just friends and upper classmen." the conversation continued but Reborn and Dino's eyes met and they made a silent agreement to talk later about Tsunayoshi's family member's. When everyone else in the household slept, two mafia spoke in the kitchen. "So Hurricane Bomb I understand, but what about the other two, why them?" he asks Reborn, "Yamamoto has the natural reflexes and the physical capacity and capability to become a hitman and he is wiser than he looks and acts, and Jun, she has been trained by the Silver Demon, she is strong, very strong and she will only grow stronger plus she is loyal to Dame-Tsuna. They grew up together and are like brother and sister she will stay by his side and protect him." Dino looks at him amazed by the information, "The girl who called me a gigolo, was trained by the Silver Demon." Reborn nods, "Not only trained she is also his daughter."

.

.

The Next Day.

.

.

Tsuna walks out of his door expecting a normal morning, "Buon Giorno, Vongola 10th." it didn't last long. "Hello if it's about Dino….", Dino walks out "What are you guys doing here I didn't ask for a pick-up.", "Boss none of us came to pick you up we ended up here after wandering around for a while.", " Right you ended up here by wandering." Then Gokudera shows up, "Good morning Juudaime, I woke up early today and wandered around, and happened to end up here." Tsuna sweat drops at the obvious lie. "Tsuna-san I came here to see if I can meet with Jun-senpai but it's nice to see you!" she waves enthusiastically at him, "Morning! Hey, what are you guys doing?" Yamamoto looks at the teenagers in glee. 'Now all I need's Jun-chan to be here and the group is complete' Tsuna looks around aware that she might jump out of the shadows at any moment, she doesn't of course she comes up from behind him but then hides behind the throngs of mafia members. "Hey Tsuna, Miura-san Hayato, Takeshi." she smiles, somewhat. Tsuna looks at her in worry, "Why are you hiding behind them.", "Oh no reason just-" she is tackled to the ground by a fangirl. "Jun-senpai! It's so good to see you this morning, I was just wandering around when I ended bumping into you it's like fate brought us together." Jun grimaces slightly but stands up nonetheless now with the added weight of a teenage girl on her, she looks at her, "Please get off Miura-san, and also good morning to you too." she fast walks behind Yamamoto and looks at him in total seriousness, "You are my last line of defense, stand strong." he looks at her with a slight blush and nods. She presses up behind him as if that would make her meld into his shadow and make her disappear, his face reddens to a very worrying color. She looks at him in confusion and slight worry, "Hey you alright, you haven't been overworking yourself have you, if you get a fever because of overworking yourself I swear, I will tie you up and make you rest." He nods hastily and gets his blush under control.

"Hey Hurricane Bomb this is the first time we meet." Dino looks at Gokudera with a smirk, he looks back at him with a glare, "Bucking Horse Dino!" He looked as though he was about to attack when Tsuna came in and dragged the silverette away, "Haha it seems we're going to be late if we don't leave, like now.", they all start walking towards the school, "Haru will go with Jun-senpai part of the way." Jun looks at her slightly scared, "Y-you don't have to Miura-san-" she hugs Jun tightly, choking her, "Moh call Haru, Haru. Jun-senpai it's my pleasure to be able to walk to school with you even if it's just halfway there." She smiles and walks on dragging, the already tired Jun with her 'Maybe I should have let Tsuna-chin save her…. Yup that would have been the least energy draining thing to do.'

As the middle schoolers walk away Dino looks on appraisingly, "So that's Tsuna's family. They're just kids, and even the Silver Demon's protegee looks harmless." Reborn grins, "It seems you're interested.", he grins "I guess but you know the most important part of a family is trust." Reborn looks at the kids, "Do you think they're worth it?" "I don't know, but if I don't see the trust I won't even consider them.", "I see do you want to test them?" They both look on, "Yeah let's do it."

The group walks on with Tsuna and Gokudera talking amongst themselves about Dino, and with Haru hanging off Jun and Yamamoto at her side. They talk about mundane things with an air of calm, contentedness around them, "Jun-chan, why was there a guy at Tsuna's house? Is he in trouble?" Yamamoto asks Jun his eyes probing for an answer she gives him the truth, "Well at first I thought he was a gigolo but then I learned that before Reborn came here had been tutoring, someone else in Italy. So he is Tsuna-chin's senior." He nods comprehending it, Miura asks, "What is a gigolo?" Jun looks at her and in a deadpan explains to them that a gigolo is a high end call girl, just you know male. They blush and looks around awkwardly, 'Huh so even Yamamoto can feel awkward, it's weird but adorable.' She grins, "Hey Tsuna-chin did you finish last night's homework?", "Oh no, I forgot to do it." She looks at him in slight exasperation, "You should really remember these types of things, I know you're not stupid." He looks at her, "Yeah but with the whole Dino thing it kinda slipped my mind…." She sighs but Yamamoto cuts off whatever she was going to say next, "It's alright Tsuna we can get scolded together since I forgot to do mine to."

Any conversation after that was cut off by the sound of screeching tires, a red sports car passes them and takes Tsuna with it. Gokudera, Yamamoto and Haru scream for Tsuna while Jun looks angry as all hell, a scary aura emits from her as she sets her bag down and takes her bokuto into her hands, 'I know this is supposed to be a test but this is taking things too far you don't put what's mine in danger' she snarls and runs after the car, "Wait that car is from the yakuza, Momoyokai, that are based in this district, you are no match for them. Leave it to Dino and his subordinates." Miura looks horrified, "T-the p-police I'll call the police they should be able to help." Jun had her eyes shadowed the others looked at her in slight fear. "The Momoyokai right Reborn, I know of a building near here that is supposed to be their base I'm going.", "What.", " I said I'm going, I'll hunt the bastards down, beat them to a pulp, and get Tsuna safely back, do you understand?" She left after that, the two boys look at each other and nod, "Yeah we can't leave it to them.", "We'll go Reborn-san, we need to get the 10th back." They start running after Jun, Reborn grins, "Haru you can go get to school, we'll take care of it." She looks on with worry but nods, "Okay Haru will go, she knows she can't help." she continues her walk with worry clouding her mind.

The red car shows up behind Reborn and Dino climbs out, "I like them. They only thought of rescuing Tsuna." Tsuna comes out of the passenger door looking surprised and confused. Haru looks back and sees Tsuna, she jumps and giggles happy that he is alright, "Tsuna-san! You're alright, I'm so relieved. But what about Jun-senpai and the other s they went to save you from the yakuza?!", "It's alright Miura-san, that was a test to see if they were trustworthy there aren't actual yakuza involved." Reborn grins ominously, "Actually the Momoyokai are real and Jun and the others should be arriving at their base right about now." Dino looks at Reborn terrified at the thought of children facing the yakuza, and Tsuna doesn't look any better in fact he looked about to faint but then regained his confidence, "It's alright if Jun is there they'll be fine she is the strongest person I know." he then gains a worried look, "On the other hand we should probably go, she's probably going to end up killing someone if we don't stop her." He starts running towards nowhere because he stops and looks sheepishly at Reborn, "Umm where exactly is the base?" he laughs again nervously and Reborn sighs, 'And after looking like a real leader he acts like this', Dino steps forward "We can take my car and go there, I'll drive.", Tsuna looks behind him and notices the lack of car, "Umm I think Romario left with the car." Dino sweatdrops, "Well I guess we can run there."

At the Momoyokai base a demon is terrorizing the poor yakuza leaving absolute destruction and carnage behind, "You bastards where is Tsuna-chin. I'll ask one more time nicely now answer." She hits one of them over the head with her wooden sword. The two boys look in and think to themselves, 'Why are we even here?' They see her waving the unconscious yakuza member around as if he were a rag doll while the bodies of his unconscious comrades lay around them. "We don't know who you're talking about, please leave us alone." She glares down at the groveling man, he whimpers and backs away, he whispers, "I want my mommy" as he gets in the fetal position. They sweatdrop and go to stop her when Tsuna walks in to see what was going on, "Ha, I knew you would be fine." Jun looks at him surprised, and relieved that he is alright, "Tsuna-chin! You're alright, you're not hurt are you. I'll make the bastards pay if the hurt a single hair on you do you understand?" Gokudera is next, "10th! You're all right!" He goes to check on him as well and Yamamoto laughs happy that his smallest friend is all right, "I'm glad you're safe Tsuna!". They reunite together with laughs all around, they ignore the obvious carnage left by Jun but then are reminded of the situation at hand when more yakuza show up. "What are you brats doing here!" the man looks around at the total destruction, "You've insulted us." Tsuna looks at the huge men with fear and apprehension, "T-they looks strong!" Jun looks at Tsuna and then the others, "Umm guys not meaning to worry you or anything but my ribs have started hurting again so I'm going to sit this one out, or else my mom will chain me to my bed." They all seatdrop and Tsuna looks about to faint, Dino steps up with a cocky grin, "This sis my fault you guys so I'll take care of it." He turns to the other members of the Momoyokai, "I'll pay for all the furninshing and medical expenses, so let's leave it at this." Jun shakes her head in disbelief, 'They ain't gonna take that and he knows it, don't be a show off and just beat them to a pulp.' The main man of the group grins, "Heh we'll take your money dumbass, but you ain't leaving here." Dino grins, "So there's no deal. I guess I'll just have to fight back." He pulls out his whip and ends up whacking himself and the two other teens, Jun sighs and looks at the ceiling, "Why me? What a drag. Fine I'll take care of it." She stands and winces at the pain in her ribs, 'Tch and I was almost completely healed to. Ma is going to kill me.' Reborn then hits her with another tranquilizer shot and she falls to the ground motionless, 'That shitty curly-burn, he could've done it while I was sitting.' Tsuna looks at the fallen form of his friends, "JUN-CHAN! Are you alright, hey Jun-chan. Please be okay." He kneels near her and see's that she is still breathing, he sighs in relief happy to see she only fainted (is what he thinks). He crawls backward with haste when he sees the other yakuza members coming closer to him, "So this is the bitch who took out our guys," he kicks her in the ribs, she groans and whimpers from the pain of her further aggravated injuries. "Heh she's pretty enough, we'll keep her." The other men chuckle ominously, Tsuna's eyes shadowed as he looks down, 'What do I do, I'm weak I can't do this Jun- no she can't save me not this time. This time I have to save her but how!'

Reborn looks in from the next building, he frowns when he sees the men kicking Jun. "You're going to help your friends, Vongola 10th!" He shoots the dying will bullet and Tsuna get's hit.

"REBORN! I'm going to save my friends with my dying will!" He then proceeds to beat the men, when his back is he is about to be attacked by the rest of them, when Yamamoto and Gokudera save him from the ambush. "10th!", "Tsuna!" Gokudera and Yamamoto gather at Tsuna's back, "Are you alright 10th?", "Don't worry Tsuna we've got your back! By the way did you know Jun-chan could be so scary, hahaha!" In the end they finished beating the rest of them to a pulp, they are all about to leave when Tsuna remember's Jun, he goes to her looking extremely concerned, she groans and wakes up. "Jun-chan are you alright, you fainted." He looks at her worriedly, she grins but then grimaces at the action of sitting up, "Tch, it seems you guys cleaned up nicely good job Tsuna-chin." She ruffles his hair affectionately, he blushes but smiles. "You to Old Man, Takeshi good job on staying at Tsuna's side." Gokudera huffs annoyed but proud and Yamamoto smiles at the praise, "Well we should start heading home, we missed an entire day of school so I don't want to face Hibari-taicho on the way." They all nod quickly and head to Tsuna's home, "Eh! Why my house!" "Because my mother would kill me if she saw that I messed up my injuries again." He sighs and nods but smiles, "It'll be good to have you over. Kaa-san has missed you, says you haven't been visiting much this year." Jun grins as she stands and they walk out of the building.

At Tsuna's house Dino is having a conversation with the group of teens, "I understand now. I can leave to you all." Jun sighs and looks at the ceiling and clicks her tongue in displeasure, Gokudera starts "I don't need you to tell me that. I'll always be the right hand man of the 10th and be there to protect him." Yamamoto smiles "Well I'm glad you weren't hurt Tsuna." He then looks at un with worry and sees her taking off her shirt, he splutters and turns red, "J-jun-chan w-what are you doing?!" She looks at him and lifts the first aid kit in her hand, "I'm making my bandages don't come undone, I didn't get any new injuries from this encounter since they were all pitifully weak but they did aggravate my already existing injuries." she clicks her tongue, "Takeshi can you hold this part I just need to wrap this around and I'll put my shirt back on." He nods his face getting redder and redder by the minute. It's surprising he didn't faint. Tsuna looked at her in worry, "I'm sorry Jun-chan." she looks at him then back down at her injuries, "It's alright you didn't cause this Tsuna-chin, I got this from when Hibari-taicho attacked me last time. You were strong and beat them, you protected me at my most vulnerable state so thank you." She smiles at her friend, he scratches the back of his head and bashfully looks at her, "N-no problem, J-jun-chan".

.

.

.

 **Hey this is Chaos, Please review. I'd love to hear your opinions! :3**


End file.
